You're All The World To Me
by theunderdog17
Summary: Set after Mockingjay. 2yrs later. Peeta and Katniss have just been married and are settling into a peaceful life together. However a new threat emerges to shatter their happiness and future. There will be romance, adventure, and a little of everything. POV of Katniss and Peeta.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Peeta's POV

A piercing scream fills the night air waking me from my deep slumber. I jolt upright and try to take in my surroundings. That's when it hits me. Katniss' fist clocks me right on my arm. I turn to my right and see her face scrunched up in agony and terror. She is thrashing around and screaming. I immediately pull her to my chest and whisper into her ear.

"Hey Katniss, it's alright. You're safe. You're safe. Shhhh…" I repeat this over and over until she calms.

"Peeta?" she says groggily.

"Yes it's me, you're safe." I still have her held tightly against my chest and am rubbing her back soothingly.

Slowly she drifts back off to sleep. These nightmares don't happen as often as they used to and sometimes they aren't too bad. This one was tame compared to some others. Even though so many years have passed since the hunger games and the war, Katniss and I still experience nightmares from time to time.

Sometimes my episodes from being held captive in the Capitol can get nasty and Katniss is the one by my side calming me down. That tracker jacker venom is some nasty stuff. Some of it is still in me to this day, so there are times when I feel this uncontrollable rage but eventually it passes, or Katniss will talk me through it. She is my anchor.

I look down at my wife in my arms who is now sleeping soundly, and I allow myself to take in her beauty. I can't believe to this day she married me. How in the hell did I get so lucky? I will never know. I always thought she would pick Gale. Guess I was wrong about that one.

I brush back some tendrils that have fallen into her face and place a kiss on her forehead.

"Goodnight my love. Sweet dreams."

I allow myself to drift off to sleep beside her.

HGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHG HGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGH

I open my eyes and realize its morning. I stretch and yawn and thrown my hand to Katniss' side of the bed hoping to feel her there. My hand touches cold sheets and I can't help but frown. I'm disappointed whenever I wake up and she isn't here. I also can't help but feel paranoid every time. What if something happened to her? I quickly dispel the thoughts from my head. The war is over. Snow is dead. Coin is dead. The threats are gone. Panem is in a state of peace.

I sigh and throw my legs over the side of the bed. I wince at the coldest of the hardwood floors and walk over to the chair where I left my pants. I put them on and throw a t-shirt on quickly as well. I jog down the stairs of our house in Victor's Village. Now that Katniss and I have been married we decided to move into one house together.

"Katniss!" I yell as I jog down.

There is no answer. I can't help the dread that fills my stomach. I always have the feeling in the back of my mind that something bad is going to happen. I frequently have dreams about it. Katniss dying is the worst of them. If I were to lose her… I don't even want to think about it. The thought alone is unbearable.

"Katniss!" I yell again.

I make my way to the kitchen and make a quick scan of the room. Empty. I see a note on the kitchen island however.

"Went hunting. Be back later. Katniss. Ps. I love you." I read aloud.

I can't help but smile at the last part. I decide to start breakfast so I head to the stove. I whip up some eggs and inhale them in no time. Whenever Katniss goes hunting in the woods she is usually gone until midday because she knows I worry. But there are times when she has returned before dusk. I always breathe a sigh of relief when she walks through the door again.

Katniss still has a love for hunting and being in the woods. Me, the woods remind me too much of the games so I have only been in there a couple of times. My wife loves it. I think she finds it therapeutic. It's a part of her old life and a part of her. I know sometimes she goes to the woods to get away and just think.

Gale doesn't go with her anymore. Not since Prim died. I don't think Katniss has ever forgiven him for creating those traps with the bombs. Although he didn't authorize its usage, Katniss still holds him partially responsible. I have told her to forgive him many times because I know Gale would never have wanted to hurt Prim but Katniss has yet to do so.

I pick up my plate and wash it along with my cup. Soon I will be heading to the bakery. After the war was over and some of us returned to 12, we rebuilt. I made my parent's bakery what it was and more. I hope I have made them proud keeping the family business. My mom probably would not have been too thrilled with me marrying Katniss though. A girl from the Seam. She would have freaked.

A knock on the door startles me from my thoughts. I walk to it and open it to see Haymitch, our former mentor. He is more like a friend now than anything and I think Katniss sees him as a father figure. Me, not so much.

"Haymitch. To what do I owe the pleasure this early in the morning?" I joke with him. Haymitch usually sleeps until noon most days.

His face however remains passive and my smile immediately falls from my face. He walks past me and strides into my kitchen where he opens the fridge and pops open a bottle of alcohol.

"Yes you may come in," I say to myself. I'm slightly annoyed that he barged in without an invitation. Then again, it's Haymitch. I shouldn't expect any more.

I join him in the kitchen and see him drinking our wine. I immediately scowl.

"Do you have to do that so early in the morning? I thought you were getting off the stuff."

He ignores my comment and takes another swig from the bottle watching me out of the corner of his eye. Now I am getting annoyed and frustrated.

"You wanna tell me why you're here."

"You might want to sit down for this." He says gruffly. His eyes look worried and I can feel my expression mirroring his.

I plop down into the nearest chair and wait for him to speak.

HGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHG HGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGH

A loud profanity slips from my lips and the tray of bread clatters to the floor. I have been utterly careless today and the burn on my hand is proof of that. Ever since Haymitch came to our house this morning and gave me the news I have been on edge. Especially since Katniss has been in the woods, it has increased my worry tenfold. I shake my hand and bend to pick up the bread and fallen tray.

"Hey you ok?"

I turn my head to look behind me and see Katniss in her full hunting gear with her game bag in her hand and her bow in the other. She looks at me worriedly and even more so when I don't answer her. Her game bag drops to the floor and the bow makes a clatter as it falls.

"Peeta?" she kneels next to me and looks into my eyes. Her gaze drifts down and that's when she sees the burn on my hand. "Geez Peeta, you need to be more careful."

She pulls me up, cradling my burnt hand and leads me over to the sink. She places my hand under the cold water and I flinch slightly.

"Stop being a big baby," she tells me with a smirk on her face. "You've had much worse."

She continues to cradle my hand and wash the burn. She is now looking at it intently, I guess to make sure it isn't too bad.

"Hi." I say. Wow. That's what I utter. I mentally do a face palm. I guess the burn combined with seeing her return from hunting in one piece has hindered my verbal ability.

"I was worried," I say softly. Oh, it's back.

"You're always worried," she says slightly annoyed. She hates when I worry too much.

Katniss begins to put some medicine on the burn and starts to bandage it soon after.

I sigh and say, "Got a good haul?"

"Just a few rabbits and a squirrel. Nothing too big." Now she seems a little distant. I know why. I also know I'm about to get an earful. "You need to stop worrying about me Peeta, I can take care of myself."

"I know Katniss." I pause. "It's just, Haymitch stopped by this morning." At this she looks up at me with a questioning look on her face.

"What he told me, made me worry more about you ok."

"What did he say?"

I hold my tongue deciding if to tell her the whole truth. Everything that Haymitch told me. Or maybe I should say part of it. While I'm deciding this in my head I suddenly realize Katniss is looking at me impatiently.

"Well?" she asks, a little irritated.

"There is a new threat. Snow's brother apparently wants to be like his big brother."

Katniss drops my hand and looks away from me. She stares off into the distance. I know she is still listening so I go on.

"He's been making an army for the past year and a half and acquiring soldiers to fight for his cause." I gulp. The horror filling my veins again as I relay what Haymitch told me. It was the same feeling of dread I felt this morning.

Katniss looks back at me, waiting for me to continue. When I don't she raises her eyebrows.

"There's something you're not telling me."

I look into her eyes. The grey depths pleading with me for the whole truth. Who am I kidding, I am powerless against her. It is still hard for me to utter those last words. It's like someone suddenly stole my tongue. My worst nightmare could come true.

"Peeta," she pleads, "Tell me." Her hands now grip mine.

"His first order of business," I whisper, "Is to kill the Mockingjay."


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed, followed and made this story a favorite. This is for you.**

Chapter 2

Katniss' POV

_I'm running. I'm running so fast my feet are barely touching the ground. The woods pass in a blur around me and I don't dare to stop and look back. They are chasing me; I can hear them getting closer. I can feel their breath. At the moment my only thought is to flee. Flee or be killed._

_As I put more distance between me and my hunters, branches scrape my face, leaving thin lines of blood across my cheeks. This does not deter me in the least. I must keep running. My legs feel like lead but I push myself. If I stop, I am dead._

_Suddenly it seems like the woods are closing in on me. The trees are getting thicker. It's suffocating. My breath comes in short gasps. I'm not sure how much longer I can keep this up._

_Then I see it. A door. My salvation. I quickly run to it and yank it open. I close it behind me and lean my back against the door in relief, closing my eyes and breathing heavily._

"_Hello Katniss."_

_The voice is hauntingly familiar and I open my eyes to see none other than Snow staring at me. He looks quite pleased with himself, like he has just gotten the best of me. He is not alone however, Prim is in his grasp, and he has a knife at her throat._

"_Prim," I whisper. My eyes take on a desperate look. I don't know what to do. I try to move toward her but it's as if I'm stuck to the ground. "Prim!" I yell, reaching out my hand to her. _

_Snow laughs and his grip tightens on the knife. When his eyes take on an evil glint I know it's too late._

"_No!" _

_He slits her throat and shoves her to the floor by my feet. I'm shaking uncontrollably and I fall to my knees. _

"_I'm sorry Prim, I'm so sorry," I weep. _

_I hear Snow's voice call to me again and I unwillingly look up. But when I do, it's not Snow's face I see but a blur. It's his voice however. This time it's Peeta that he has. Peeta is kneeling on the floor in front of him and he is at eye level with me. We make eye contact for a few seconds .His eyes look at me with love but I see a trace of fear in his blue pools._

"_Go Katniss, Run! Get out of here!" he pleads._

_I know I could never leave him, so I shake my head as tears pour down my cheeks. "No," I utter silently. _

_My hands are now covered in blood. Prim's blood. It has pooled around me while I have been on my knees._

"_Please…" I try to plead with the faceless Snow, "Take me, it's me you want. Please…"_

_Before I can finish my pleading he plunges the knife into Peeta's gut._

My eyes open with a jolt and I try to control my breathing. It was just a nightmare. It wasn't real. It was just a nightmare. I turn my head to the side and see Peeta, asleep soundly. Safe. I take deep breaths and my breathing starts to slow. When I touch my hands to my cheeks I realize they are wet. I wipe away my tears and turn on my side toward Peeta.

I need to touch him to confirm he is ok. I reach over and caress his cheek and run my hand through his hair. I gaze at his face and trace the line of his jaw. I can't imagine my life without him in it. He means the world to me. This is not the first nightmare I have seen him die in, and I'm sure it won't be the last. The thought of losing Peeta haunts me during the day and again at night. It's what I fear the most.

I check that he is breathing again and then sit up in bed.

I think back to the nightmare. Peeta may be ok, but Prim isn't. God, I miss her. I suddenly feel a sense of overwhelming grief and I put my hand to my mouth to stop a sob from escaping.

I don't want to wake him.

I already feel guilty about the number of times that he has had to console me. I slide silently out of bed and pad over to the closet. I take out my hunting gear and quietly change. I need to get out into the woods. It calms me. Right now, I desperately need to be calm.

The thought of a new threat, someone out there with a vendetta against me is terrifying. Not only do I fear for my life but mostly for my loved ones.

I grab my bow and arrows along with my game bag and begin to head out the door. I stop and turn around, my hand on the doorknob. I forgot to do something. I write a quick note and then silently close the door behind me. Peeta is going to be furious with me. I will let future Katniss deal with that. Right now I need to be in the woods.

HGHGHGHGHGHGGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGH GHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHG

A couple hours later I sit by a fire and eat my catch for the day. The smells of the woods always make me feel at peace and hunting is very cathartic for me. It's no longer a necessity. I take another bite out of the rabbit I just cooked. It's probably a little after midday and I'm sure Peeta is already starting to worry about me. He is so protective of me. Sometimes a little too much.

I take a drink of water and rise to my feet. I want to head back soon, so I throw some water on my fire then stamp it out. A rustling of the bushes nearby makes me swiftly grab my bow and load it with an arrow. In a matter of seconds it's pointing in the direction of the noise.

It's just a deer.

I haven't seen one of those since before the hunger games when Gale stopped me from killing one. Gale. Sometimes I miss him. It still hurts though to think that he created those traps that killed Prim. I don't know if I can ever look past that. Hence, our friendship has been pretty much nonexistent since she died.

I silently follow the deer. It's been a while since we had deer. So I stalk it and raise my bow to take the shot. As I'm about to release my arrow a twig snaps behind me. I spin around to look for the source of the noise and a knife narrowly misses my face, lodging itself in the tree.

My heart thuds wildly as I roll to the side and fire my arrow at my assailant. It hits him square in the chest. His face has a look of utter surprise as he falls to the floor, dead.

Out of the corner of my eye I see a movement to my left but I'm a second too late. My bow is knocked out of my hands and I receive a punch to my face. I stumble back, but stay on my feet. I take out the knife from my boot and face my attacker.

His face is determined. He holds a long blade in his hand that makes mine look tiny in comparison. I try to make a quick decision. Run, or stay and fight. Running might mean a knife in my back so I stand my ground.

I face him, knife at the ready.

He makes the first move which I dodge. He swipes at my head but I duck out of the way and try to cut his hand. He bats my hand away easily and goes for my gut. I step back but not fast enough and I feel the blade tear through my flesh. I cry out and hold my side. The pain is unbearable and blood is pouring over my fingers. I know I have to face him, or I am dead.

The man smirks at me as if he has won, and that's when he charges. I don't see it coming and the blood loss is starting to make me woozy. He knocks me to the ground and jumps on top of me to hold me down. I feel all the air leave my lungs at the impact and my head hits the ground hard.

I see stars.

He now has a knife to my throat. "Goodbye Mockingjay. I'll be sure to tell Phoenix Snow that I succeeded in killing the girl on fire." He laughs and presses the blade further into my throat. I feel the blade begin to cut my flesh. I struggle in hopes of freeing myself.

This can't be how it ends.

I think of Peeta and how I didn't kiss him goodbye this morning. A tear slips out of my eye. At least I'll get to see Prim.

Suddenly there is no weight on top of me and the blade is gone from my throat. I hear a scuffle off to the side and try to turn my head to see. It seems impossible. My body feels like lead. My vision is now blurred and fading to black.

After a few seconds, the scuffling sounds end and I vaguely hear feet coming closer to me.

"Catnip?" I hear someone say as if I'm underwater.

I know who it is before I see them. Only one person calls me that. I can just barely make out Gale's face and the worry in his eyes.

"Katniss, keep your eyes open ok, Katniss…"

But I don't hear the rest as my world fades to black.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Peeta's POV

As I ice the last of the cupcakes I sigh in frustration. This has to be my worst work ever. I wipe the sweat from my brow and slam down the pack of icing. I woke this morning to find Katniss gone. Immediately I panicked and sprang out of bed. I thought the worst until I saw that stupid note. No actually, the note wasn't stupid; Katniss is for going into the woods by herself.

After everything I told her yesterday about Phoenix Snow, she still ventured into the woods. Doesn't she know how dangerous that is! I have spent every waking hour since I read that note on edge. Every customer who walks through that bakery door, I look up, hoping to see Katniss. Every single time I have been disappointed.

It's now after midday and I'm hoping she comes back soon. If dusk comes, I am definitely going into the woods to find my wife. I don't know why but I have this feeling of dread in the pit of my stomach, like something bad is going to happen. I shake it off and begin to wash up.

When I'm done, I decide to close the bakery for a quick lunch and begin my trek home. I'm also hoping Katniss is home and not still in the woods. Victor's Village is not too far from the bakery so after about five minutes I am there. I open the door and yell for Katniss. I long to see her run down the stairs or appear from the kitchen but the house remains silent.

I sigh in resignation and make my way to the kitchen. I open the fridge looking for something to eat. As my eyes scan the contents of the fridge I hear a pounding at the door.

"PEETA! PEETA OPEN UP!"

I immediately tense up and race to the door. That sounded like Gale's voice. I reach the door and open it, my heart dropping when I see her.

Gale is cradling Katniss in his arms and there is blood on her face and neck. It's not until I look down that I see her blood soaked clothes by her stomach. She is unconscious and she looks so still, that for a second I wonder if she is alive.

I can't breathe.

"What happened?" I manage to ask Gale. My voice is wavering and not strong at all. I'm surprised I found the words to speak.

He walks past me and lays Katniss on our couch. I rush to her side and remove the cloth that is now soaked in blood.

"That's my shirt." Gale says from behind me. Oh now he speaks.

"What the hell happened!?" I shout at him again. I need answers because I feel so worthless. I need to save her. She needs to be alright. Please Katniss, please be alright. I peek at Katniss's wound and realize how serious it is. My wife is bleeding way too much.

"I tried to stop the bleeding…I tried," Gale looks like he is about to have a breakdown. His hands and torso are covered in Katniss' blood. "Some guys attacked her, in the woods. I...I…heard her and ran to her. He was about to kill her…" His eyes have a glazed look and his fists are clenched in anger. He appears to be reliving what happened.

I feel absolute dread at the thought of Katniss fighting for her life out there alone. I almost lost her. I can still lose her I remind myself. We need to act fast.

"Gale! Go get her mother, and the doctor. Hurry!" I say to him with as much urgency as I can utter.

He nods and races out the door.

I turn my attention back to Katniss. I stroke her face and examine her neck.

"Katniss," I say softly, "Honey, listen to me, you can't…" my voice breaks and I take a deep breath. "You can't leave me ok? We still have a lot of life left to live together. Ok? Do you hear me?"

I realize her wound is still bleeding so I take off my shirt as well and press down.

"Please, please don't die," I plead with her. Tears drip onto her face. I didn't even realize I was crying. I cradle her head with one hand and I keep the pressure applied with the other.

"Come on baby, I wanna see those beautiful grey eyes again."

I lean down and place kisses on her face. I look at her lifeless body. I wish she would open her eyes. I notice her skin is starting to look a little pale. Oh God, please let her be ok.

"Where the hell is Gale with that doctor?!" I shout in frustration to no one. I lightly caress her cheek with my hand. "Hold on for me baby. Please…please live for me."

Two minutes later Gale bursts through the door with the doctor, and Katniss' mother in tow. I am pushed out of the way as the doctor goes to work, Katniss' mother assisting where she can. He sterilizes the wound and begins to stitch it up. It feels like he takes forever.

"If she lost any more blood, we would have had to give her a transfusion. Luckily we made it just in time."

Oh. The doctor is speaking to me. I have been in a daze while he works, watching Katniss intently to make sure she doesn't suddenly take a turn for the worse. I take in what he said and nod silently.

"Is she going to be ok?" I ask, as I make my way back to Katniss' side.

"She just needs bed rest and she can take these pills twice a day for pain and any infection that may occur."

"Thanks doctor," I say as I take the medication from him.

I ignore the presence of everyone in the room and just continually touch Katniss' hair and her face. I let out a slow breath.

"Thanks for that scare." I whisper to her. "You just know how to get yourself into trouble don't you." I shake my head and smile sadly at her. I lean down and place a kiss on her lips.

At that point I guess everyone feels like they are intruding because they start to tell me goodbye. Gale puts a hand on my shoulder comfortingly.

"Take care of her," he says.

"Gale wait." I can't let him just walk out. Not after what he did for me. For Katniss.

Gale stops and turns to face me.

"Thank you…so much. I…I could never repay you for saving her life. I owe you."

Gale nods and says, "I would do anything for Catnip." With that said he walks out the door. At any other time I would feel jealousy at this statement, but today I'm just thankful. Katniss might not have been alive if it weren't for him.

I'll let it slide this one time that he called her that.

I pull up a chair and sit next to Katniss holding her hand and staring at her chest rising and falling. She is alive. I could have lost my wife today. I stare at her until my eyes get heavy and I fall into a dreamless sleep.

HGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHG HGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGH

I'm startled by the scrape of a chair and I open my eyes. Katniss. My eyes dart to her unconscious form on the couch.

"She sure has a lot of close calls, doesn't she?"

I turn around and see Haymitch sitting in a chair behind me. I don't answer because we all know it's true. Besides the question was a rhetorical one I'm sure.

We are silent for a while and then I break it by asking a question I have been afraid to say out loud.

"Why hasn't she woken up yet?" I say softly. I grasp her hand in mine.

Haymitch hears me though and replies. "These things take time. She will wake up don't worry. She won't leave you."

Haymitch being sympathetic, now there's something you don't see every day. Most wouldn't know it, but the guy does have a soft spot. Mostly for Katniss.

"She's so stupid…so stupid…I could have lost her…" I hold my head in my hands and uncontrollable sobs take over. I'm finally letting myself go, realizing the magnitude of what happened today.

I feel a hand squeezing my shoulder, and it's somehow comforting. Haymitch says no words but that hand is better than me facing it alone.

I finally catch myself and take deep calming breaths.

"She's in real trouble Haymitch. This Phoenix guy wants her dead. I'm gonna do everything to protect her. So we need to come up with a plan. Either we wait for him to come to us, or, we find him, and kill the son-of-a-bitch."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Katniss' POV

I hear voices arguing. One sounds frustrated and the other determined. I try to open my eyes to see who the voices belong to, but I am unable to do so. I try to make out what they are saying but it sounds muffled.

"I have to do this! It's the only way to protect her," he pleads. Peeta. I recognize his voice now.

"We can approach this in a different way. You aren't thinking clearly. You've been under a lot of stress."

I recognize the other voice as Haymitch.

Peeta laughs mockingly then speaks up again. "Oh stress doesn't even begin to explain what I feel! I'm tired of waiting for shit to happen to us. We need to be proactive."

"It's too dangerous Peeta. Katniss would never go for it."

What's too dangerous? What is Peeta going to do? What is it I would never go for? So many questions that I don't have the answer to, and before I can hear anymore I drift off into the darkness again.

HGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGGHHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHG HGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGH

When I am conscious again I hear them still talking. Haymitch and Peeta. This time their voices are more subdued.

"I need to do something. I can't just sit back and wait."

There is a long pause and then Haymitch says, "I think you need to have a talk with your wife."

You got that right.

I try to open my eyes again and say something but all that comes out is a mumble.

"Katniss!?"

I feel Peeta's hands on my face. Ooh that feels good.

"Katniss…come on, open those eyes for me…come on Katniss," he pleads with me.

I'm trying Peeta. I struggle once again and his handsome face comes swirling into my vision.

"Hi," I say. More like groan. Oh shit, my body hurts. I move my hand to touch my side because its where hurts the most, while I stare into Peeta's blue eyes. I just can't look away. He is looking at me with such intensity.

"What happened?"I croak out. I'm trying to remember, so I search my brain.

"You were in the woods…"

The woods. It all comes back suddenly. I was attacked. I remember thinking I was going to die then someone saved me. I think hard. Gale. Gale was there.

"…Some men attacked you and Gale saved your life. He showed up with you bleeding and unconscious on our doorstep."

Peeta seems distraught. It's all my fault. I feel so guilty.

"I'm sorry," I say as a tear drifts down my cheek. I hate seeing Peeta in so much pain.

"It's ok. I'm just glad you're ok." He lets out a big sigh and leans down to kiss me.

His lips touch mine and I am in heaven. God I missed this.

Someone clears their throat and I realize Haymitch is still in the room.

"Hi Haymitch," I say, smiling at him.

"Good to see you're alive and well sweetheart."

Haymitch gets out of his chair and walks over to me. He leans down and kisses my forehead. Huh. I must have been seriously injured, if it seems even Haymitch was worried.

"You take care of yourself. I'll see you kids later." He walks to the door, but not before a look passes between him and Peeta.

Whatever that was about I will have to ask about it later. When the door closes Peeta looks at me and smiles softly.

"I thought I was going to lose you."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you."

"Katniss, you knew about Phoenix. You knew he wanted to kill you, and the next morning you go into the woods. Alone!"

"Sorry," I mutter again. I don't know what else to say.

Peeta shakes his head and stands, moving away from me. He runs a hand through his hair and paces as he talks.

"Do you know what it was like for me Katniss? Gale brought you to me covered in blood. In blood Katniss! I thought you were dead!" His voice steadily gets louder as he goes on.

"Don't shout at me!" I cry out. "I had a nightmare ok. You died and Prim died right in front of me. I felt bad to wake you so I just left. I had to get out into the woods."

"Katniss, I'm your husband for God sakes! That's what I'm here for, to comfort you. To make you feel safe. I will never stop doing it. I will always be here for you. 'Til the day I die. I will hold you when you have nightmares a million times over. You don't have to feel bad about that."

Tears are running down my cheeks now and I am rendered speechless at his response. How did I ever deserve his love? He is too good for me. I cover my face with my hands.

"Please don't ever feel bad to wake me. Don't run away from me. Please," he pleads with me.

He is now kneeling next to me by the couch and is holding my head to his chest. He removes my hands from my face and wipes away my tears.

"Don't cry beautiful. Don't cry. It's just you scared me that's all. I love you."

"I love you too."

With that our lips meet in a passionate lip lock and we kiss until we both need to come up for air.

Peeta climbs behind me and spoons me. I feel so safe in his arms. I feel comforted. I drift off to sleep knowing that he is near.

HGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHG HGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGH

A week of bed rest is way too much. Gah. There is only so much you can do to entertain yourself. I miss the woods. I am so antsy I walk around the house over and over. I really want to go outside, and maybe walk around District 12, but Peeta always gives me a stern talking to when I try too much.

Peeta has been a very attentive husband and I am thoroughly enjoying the extra love and attention, but I feel like the outdoors is calling my name. I have not been outside in a week. A week! Peeta can also get a little too protective as always. It's sometimes cute but other times I snap at him. What can I say; I'm cranky and cooped up.

I walk down the stairs taking my time. My side is still extremely sore. I have to be careful not to rip my stitches. They come out in two days. Did I mention it takes me a minute to walk down the stairs? Yea it's painfully slow.

"Hey Katniss! Are you hungry?" Peeta calls from the kitchen. "I brought your favorite."

I smell them already and I can't help but force myself to move a little faster to get to them. Cheesebuns. The smell is divine.

"I'm here!" I say breathlessly, having jogged from the stairs to the kitchen. Ow, sharp stabbing pains. Ok maybe I pushed a little too hard.

I hold my side as I enter the kitchen and Peeta looks at me glaringly.

"Dammit Katniss what part of rest don't you understand. Can you just listen to someone, for once."

I look a little guilty and take a seat to eat my cheesebuns. "Sorry," I say anyway.

He just rolls his eyes and sits at the table next to me. I devour one bun in no time at all and soon I reach for another.

"Thanks for the buns," I say. Well that's what I meant to say but my mouth was full with cheesebuns.

Peeta quirks an eyebrow up in response and laughs at me.

"I have no idea what you just said."

I laugh and make a face. He smiles for a while and then his face suddenly turns serious and I realize he is about to say something sappy, I can guarantee it. I wait for him to speak, still chewing my delicious food.

"I love that laugh," he says, "I can't believe I almost didn't get to hear it again."

My stomach flip-flops. I'm pretty sure I can hear my heart thudding wildly. He reaches up to caress my cheek and starts to lean in. I meet him halfway and kiss him as if this was our last kiss. His tongue starts to caress mine and I return the favor. My hands are in his hair and are pulling him closer to me. I don't want this kiss to end and I don't want to let him go. Finally we part and he smiles softly at me. He kisses my forehead and goes back to his food.

After a few seconds, he looks at me out of the corner of his eye. My cheeks are still flushed.

"Katniss, concerning what we talked about, I really think…"

I immediately interrupt him because I know what he is going to ask. "No Peeta."

"But Katniss…"

"No! It's not happening ok."

"Katniss…" He pleads with me. Now he is trying to use his eyes to get me to agree, not going to happen Peeta.

"Shshhh…" I say harshly. He needs to drop this, we spoke about this already.

He lets out a sigh and gets up from the table, taking his dishes to the sink. My mind drifts back to a couple days ago.

_**I'd just woken up about two days ago and I figured now was a good time to bring up what I heard. Peeta is sitting painting a picture and I turn to him. Ok here goes nothing. Hopefully he tells me the truth.**_

"_**Peeta."**_

"_**Mmm…"**_

"_**When I was unconscious I heard you and Haymitch talking, well arguing too."**_

_**Peeta immediately stops painting and I see him stiffen. Oh great. This is not going to be a great conversation. I plough on.**_

"_**You said something about doing something and protecting me?"**_

"_**Oh, you heard that." He puts down the brush and turns to face me.**_

"_**Please, tell me what that was about. And don't lie to me and sugarcoat it ok, I'm not some damsel in distress, or a little girl. I'm your wife and I deserve the whole truth."**_

_**He stares at me for a few seconds, and then he dips his head in resignation. When he raises his head again and his eyes meet mine, he says something I did not expect.**_

"_**I'm going after Phoenix."**_

_**What the hell.**_

"_**No Peeta." He's nodding. "No!" I shout. "Are you insane? You're going to get yourself killed!"**_

"_**Katniss, this man is after you. He wants to kill you. After what happened in the woods I'm not taking any more chances."**_

"_**So what, you're just going to look for a fight!?"**_

"_**Dammit Katniss! Can't you see I'm trying to protect you?!"**_

"_**Oh by getting yourself killed." I shake my head in amazement. Is this conversation really happening?**_

"_**Well thanks for that vote of confidence," he says a little dejectedly.**_

_**I stand up and move to him. I have to convince him this is a bad idea.**_

"_**Peeta." I grasp his face in my hands. "Peeta look at me."**_

_**He eventually looks up. **_

"_**You can protect me here." I say softly. "Please, please, I beg you; do not go looking for a fight."**_

_**He sighs and I can see him thinking. Eventually he nods, and I let out a breath I hadn't realized I'd been holding.**_

"_**Thank you." I lean down and kiss his lips.**_

That was a couple of days ago. But ever since then, Peeta will randomly try to bring it up. I shut him down every time. He is not going to convince me otherwise. I know he is upset at me right now. I can see it in the square set of his shoulders as he washes the dishes.

I don't care.

He can be mad at me all he wants. At least is he mad and alive here with me. Like if I would ever be ok with him going on a suicide mission.

He turns off the tap and turns to look at me. He leans against the sink placing both hands on the counter behind him.

"I better get back to the bakery." He pushes off the sink and starts to put on his jacket. "I don't want to leave Teagan too long alone."

Teagan is some guy that Peeta hired in the past week. Just so he could be home more to take care of me. It's sweet really. I have yet to meet Teagan but Peeta says that he is very competent and seems to be learning his way around the bakery fast. That's probably because Peeta is a good teacher.

"Ok," I say.

He leans down and gives me a peck on the lips.

"I love you."

"I love you too," I tell him. "Don't work too late."

He nods and leaves, closing the door behind him. These past few nights he has been a little later than usual. He says that he is just showing Teagan more of the ropes around the bakery. I wish I was helping him, but then again, I know as soon as I am able, it's not the bakery I will be heading to, but the woods. After I get my stitches out I think I will make a trip to the bakery right before I head to the woods, just to surprise Peeta. I miss it surprisingly. It's probably just because I like to see Peeta's muscles bulge as he lifts those heavy sacks of flour.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who followed, favorited and reviewed. It means a lot. Hope you are all enjoying the story.**

Chapter 5

Peeta's POV

I walk into the bakery, take off my jacket and wipe off my shoes simultaneously. I'm frustrated. Katniss doesn't want me to go after Phoenix. I understand why she thinks it's a bad idea, but I also think it's a good one because Phoenix would never expect it. I had a plan. Actually, I still do. So if things do escalate I'm not sure Katniss could stop me from going. She would be the reason I go anyway. Her being safe is my number one priority. Always has been and always will be.

I walk further into the bakery. No one is out front so I assume Teagan must be in the back, probably baking.

"Hey Teagan, I'm back," I say as I enter the kitchen.

"Oh hey Peeta, can you give me a hand with this?"

Teagan is trying to lift and move a bag of flour and failing miserably.

"Sure."

I go over and lift the bag and take it back into storage.

"Oh wow you're so strong," she says.

"Uh thanks," I'm not sure if to feel uncomfortable or not with that comment.

Teagan has long blond hair, which is currently in a pony tail, and green eyes. She is pretty yes. What? I have eyes. But I'm not attracted to her. I'm married to and in love with Katniss. Teagan can be flirty, but it's so subtle, that sometimes I doubt if she does it or not. Like just now, her touch on my arm lingered for quite some time.

She knows I am married, so maybe she is just one of those over friendly people.

"Hey Peeta, can you show me how you frost this cake again? I can't seem to get the design right."

"Yea no problem," I reply going over to her.

She steps to the side to allow me to ice the cake. I'm trying to concentrate, but is it just me or is she just standing a little too close.

"So you see, it's like a twirling motion and then a flick of the wrist," I explain as I do the motion.

She nods and then places her hands over mine, trying to copy me, but I feel incredibly uncomfortable. It feels too intimate. I shake my hands free and hand it to her.

"Here, you try."

She takes it from me and I watch as she does it almost perfect.

"Great job," I say encouragingly. "You're a fast learner."

"Only cause you're such a great teacher," Teagan says.

Was her voice just sultry? Nah. I brush it off.

She does a double take when she looks at my face, and laughs.

"What?" I'm confused.

"You have some frosting…" she reaches up to the side of my lips and brushes it away with her fingers, "…right there." She's still brushing it away. Seriously, she didn't get it yet.

Ok. Too close. Too close. She is definitely too close to my face. I start to panic. Her eyes dart down to my lips and I think I know what is going to happen. Oh No.

I jump as I hear a customer call out from the front.

"Anybody here?!"

Thank God. I let out a huge breath as I step away from her.

"Uh yea, coming!" I shout back.

Teagan looks disappointed. Looks like we will need to have a little chat later.

HGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHG HGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGH

I walk home, late once again. Teagan's fault. She asked me to show her how I make the cheesebuns, because she wanted to make them at home. So we whipped up a quick batch and then I closed up for the day.

I did have a talk with her, and she never admitted she was flirting, but I told her I feel uncomfortable with some of her comments and that I'm her boss. There is a line. I'm also married to Katniss. So the subtle touches need to stop. Either that or she can find a job elsewhere. She agreed, and then asked me to make the cheesebuns.

I sigh as I open the door. I'm eager to just spend some alone time with Katniss, but that dream is quickly squashed.

Haymitch is sitting in our living room, sipping from his flask. Katniss is opposite to him on the couch, and she doesn't look happy. She does smile at me though, as I enter.

"Hey guys," I say as I enter. "Sorry I'm late again," I say to Katniss. "Teagan."

She nods in understanding, and I take a seat next to her.

"So what's up? What are you guys discussing?"

"You wanna tell him sweetheart or should I?"

Katniss gives Haymitch a look. She doesn't speak however; she just decides to stare at her hands instead. Ok then.

"Somebody better tell me what's going on," I demand.

Of course it's my ex-mentor that speaks up.

"Phoenix has…taken over some districts," his steely gaze holds mine, waiting for my reaction.

This is bad. "How many?"

Silence.

"How many districts?" I say louder this time. I'm so scared and nervous to hear the answer.

"Four." Katniss replies from beside me. "Four districts." Our eyes meet and I see worry mirrored in her eyes.

"One, Two, Seven and Eight," Haymitch says.

I turn my gaze to him. "So what do we do now?"

"Nothing." That's his reply? You have got to be kidding me.

"What do you mean nothing?" I snap.

"Peeta…" Katniss puts a hand on my arm.

"No!" I stand. I can no longer sit because I'm so agitated. I thought after Coin and Snow, our lives would progressively get better. Now there is a new war arising. I'm so mad. I am so freaking mad.

I swipe my hand and knock the easel to the ground. Paint splashes on my unfinished painting and onto the ground.

"Peeta!" Katniss yells and makes her way over to me. Her voice sounds concerned even though she yelled at me. I feel her touch my back soothingly. I turn around and she cups my face in her hands. I look into her gorgeous grey eyes.

"Breathe Peeta," she whispers to me. I can feel an instant calm consume my body. I close my eyes and take deep breaths. "It's going to be ok. Ok? Look at me. We made it through one war and we will make it through this one. We are stronger together."

I nod and look at her lovingly. My anchor. Oh Katniss. Where would I be without her?

"I'm ok," I say softly. "Thank you." She kisses me then and there goes my breath.

"I love you Peeta Mellark," she whispers when she pulls away. My heart swells.

"I love you too," I say.

"And that's my cue to leave," Haymitch says as he rises from the chair. "I'll keep you kids updated if I hear anything."

I nod my thanks.

"Thank you Haymitch," Katniss says as he walks out the door. She turns to look at me. Her eyes search my face before she speaks.

"I know you feel like you need to do something, but…don't do anything stupid ok?" She says softly.

Ha.

"…This coming from you?" She hits my shoulder. "Ouch." I laugh.

She turns to walk away and I grab her hand and pull her back to me.

"Where are you going Mrs. Mellark?" I hold her tight to me.

"I was just…" she doesn't get to finish as I claim her lips with mine. My hand goes up behind her head to hold her in place.

Soon, our kissing gets frenzied and we are touching each other everywhere. Clothes are being shed every which way.

"Mmm…bedroom," Katniss mumbles. I nod quickly in reply and continue kissing her as we make our way to the stairs.

Suddenly, she breaks away from my lips and says worriedly, "My stitches…"

"Don't worry, I'll be gentle," I promise her as I scoop her up in my arms and carry her upstairs.

HGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHG HGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGH

Two hours later I come downstairs to get a drink of water. I'm so parched, I feel like I could drink five glasses of water in quick succession. As I reach the last stair I see the easel along with the painting still on the ground. I make my way over to it to pick it up. As I reach the painting what I see makes me freeze.

I was painting a portrait of Katniss. She has her full hunting gear on and her bow is loaded and aimed at an unseen foe. I glance down at the ruined painting. Katniss' face is covered in red paint, and I can hardly make out her features. I feel sick. The red paint looks like blood. I hastily crumple up the painting and throw it into the garbage, hoping to rid myself of a blood covered image of my wife.

HGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHG HGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGH

My wife gets her stitches out today. She has been ecstatic for the entire morning. She has made me a true hearty man's breakfast. Eggs, bacon, the whole shebang. She has also had a permanent smile on her face since she woke. It's very adorable.

"Katniss," I start. I know what I am about to say is not going to be very well received. "Even though you are taking out your stitches today, try not to overdo it on your first day. Please," I beg.

"Uh huh, sure Peeta." She says. I purse my lips at her reply. I hope she listens. I know the chances of that are slim.

"Katniss…"I warn her.

"Peeta…" she says back in the same tone, mocking me. I shake my head and drop the topic. It's no use. I chew silently until Katniss speaks up.

"How are things at the bakery? Is Teagan getting any better?"

"Yea sure. I have to help with the heavy lifting now and then though."

Katniss scrunches up her eyebrows in confusion but she doesn't comment.

When I finish my breakfast I rise from the table and quickly wash the dishes. I need to go open up for Teagan and then I can come home and spend some time with Katniss.

"What time do you have to go to the doctor's?" I ask as I wash up.

"In ten minutes so I better get going." She rises quickly, places her dishes in the sink and gives me a quick kiss on the cheek. "Bye, I love you."

"I love you too," I tell her as she puts on her jacket.

"Thanks for breakfast!" I shout as she races out the door. I wonder if she heard me.

Not too long after I'm out the door myself and on my way to the bakery.

HGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHHG GHHGHGHGHGHGHGHHG

"There you go Mr. Belle." Teagan hands him his parcel and he thanks her then walks out the door. We have been pretty busy for the entire morning. Things are now starting to wind down.

Teagan has not made any moves nor has she been flirty today. Thanks for that, otherwise I would have had to look for a new employee. That would have been a pain because she is good. We both walk into the kitchen and Teagan starts to clean up. She reaches above her head to place a blender back on the top shelf. I watch her as she tiptoes to reach, and I think maybe I should help her.

As this thought runs through my mind I see the blender teeter and begin to fall. I rush to her shouting as I run.

"Watch out!" I yank her out of the way as the blender narrowly misses her head, crashing to the ground, spraying glass everywhere.

Since I ran so fast to get to her in time, I'm not able to steady myself or stay on my feet, so we fall to the floor in a heap. She lands on top of me, and her hands are on my chest, her face by my face.

I gulp.

She is shaking like a leaf. "Are you alright?" I ask.

"You saved me," she says as if she is in shock.

As I am about to tell her to get off me, the last person I would want to see me in this position walks into the kitchen.

I look up at Katniss as she takes in our position on the floor. She glares down at us.

Shit. If looks could kill.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N Thanks again for all the reviews, follows and those who favorited. I didn't want to leave you guys hanging too long so here is the next chapter.**

Chapter 6

Katniss' POV

Finally I will be rid of these annoying stitches and I can get back to my old routine. Peeta tried to get me to be careful this morning but I agreed to do no such thing. I didn't want to make him a promise I knew I would break. I have been aching to get out into the woods. The smell of the woods is my second favorite smell in the world. The way Peeta smells being the first.

I enter the doctor's office and I wait and wait. When it feels like I can't wait anymore, he calls me into his office. He takes the stitches out faster than I expected and then before I know it he is giving me a list of do's and don'ts. I tune him out. I just want to get out into the woods. I thank him as I leave and head back to Victor's Village. It's time to change and head to the woods. I'm so excited.

Oh wait. I wanted to stop by the bakery and surprise Peeta. I will also finally get to meet Teagan. I wonder what he looks like. He sounds like a weak guy though. Cause Peeta spoke about helping him move heavy things this morning.

I enter the house and change quickly, grabbing my bow and arrows when I'm done. I know it's dangerous to go back into the woods, but I miss it too much. Plus I plan on asking Gale to go with me, so it's not like I'll be on my own. We watch each other's backs and we will be extra vigilant. Maybe we won't go too far into the woods, just to be safe.

As I reach the bakery I hear a crash. What was that? Peeta! Please be ok. I race through the bakery front door and when I don't see him I immediately run to the kitchen.

What. The. Hell.

Some girl is lying on top of my husband. I feel my face get hot. I swear I see red. I grip my bow tighter in my hand. I want to shoot her with an arrow, right between the eyes.

Peeta's face registers shock at seeing me.

Then it hits me, Peeta isn't exactly pushing her off. Oh no…I feel sick. I just caught Peeta cheating on me. Peeta. Cheating. On me. I feel my heart break and I clutch my chest. My eyes are starting to well up. No Katniss, don't cry in front of them. Tears please don't betray me now.

Peeta pushes her off and stands, walking toward me slowly. "Katniss…" He says softly, like he is afraid to scare me off.

"Don't…" I manage to stutter out, my voice breaking. I put out my hand to stop him from coming any closer.

"It's my fault…" the blond girl starts to speak. I can't believe she has the nerve to do so. I glare at her causing her to shut up. Good. I want to hit her so bad, but I restrain myself.

"Katniss…"Peeta tries again.

I turn and run before he says anymore. "Katniss!" I hear him shouting behind me. "Katniss please wait!"

He is running after me now and my tears start to blur my vision. I'm gasping for air, I feel like I'm drowning. So I stop and double over, my hands on my knees.

"Katniss…" Peeta grabs my arm.

"Don't touch me!" I yell. I'm furious. So furious. And hurt.

"Katniss, it's not what you think." I shake my head. I don't want to hear what he has to say. At the same time I do. I never in my wildest dreams believed that Peeta would truly betray me.

"Katniss, I would never cheat on you. Never. I love you Katniss. Listen, something was falling from the shelves, and it was going to hit her. So I ran to her and knocked her over. She landed on top of me and that's when you walked in. That's all. I swear."

I look at him disbelievingly. I did hear something shatter when I was outside the bakery. But I don't remember seeing anything on the floor. All that invades my mind is that girl on top of my husband. It's like I had tunnel vision.

"Katniss…please look at me. Please. I'm sorry you thought that. But what I just said, it's the truth."

He is pleading with me to believe him. Damn those blue eyes of his. No wait. Don't fall for this so easily.

"So you expect me to believe some random girl was in your kitchen…and…and then what, you saved her? What was she even doing back there Peeta huh?"

"She works there Katniss."

Huh?

"Teagan," he says in explanation.

Huh? Then it hits me.

"Wait…what?! Teagan is a girl?!"

Peeta nods his head. He steps closer to me and puts his hands on my shoulders. They slowly drift down to my arms.

"I thought it was a guy." I say, more to myself.

"Why would you think that?" Peeta asks.

"Because Teagan sounds like a boy's name!" I exclaim. How is he not getting this?

"I'm sure I must have mention Teagan was a she." He looks contemplative.

Uh No. I shake my head at him in frustration.

"Sorry. It's just a big misunderstanding. That's all it is. Ok? Katniss I love you. I. Love. You." He cups my cheeks in his hands.

I think back to all the times he said he stayed late to help Teagan, and show her "the ropes." I feel sick. All this time, he was with her. Maybe not cheating on me but I'm still jealous. I saw how she looked at him. I push him away, stepping out of his arms.

"I have to go." I say. I glance into his eyes briefly then look away.

"You believe me right Katniss? I would never do anything that would make me lose you."

I do believe him so I nod my head. I'm just insanely jealous right now and getting over being hurt. I know now I jumped to conclusions.

But it did look really bad.

"I just need to be alone for awhile. I'm going to the woods. We can talk more later. At home," I tell him.

Peeta looks worried. "The woods…that's not a good idea Katniss. It's too..."

"Dangerous I know. I'm going to take Gale with me. I'll be fine," I say dismissively. I just want to go.

I give him a small smile then walk away. I look back at him and I see him standing in the same spot looking concerned and dejected, watching me as I walk away from him.

HGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHG HGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGH

I rap loudly on Gale's door. I haven't seen him in a couple days. He did stop by one day briefly when I was on bed rest and I thanked him for saving my life. I haven't seen him since then. Honestly, I just want to go to the woods by myself, but I would feel guilty since I told Peeta otherwise. So I sigh and knock again.

"Gale!" I call out. My patience is wearing thin.

After my emotional rollercoaster a few minutes ago I just need to be comforted by one of my favorite things. I need to shoot something. "Ga…" I knock again and the door swings open.

"Catnip." He smiles at me. "This is unexpected."

Yea yea. I really don't feel to have small talk. I just want to get going.

"Wanna go hunt?" I ask hopefully.

He looks at me with a concerned expression for a while but then he probably realizes I don't want to talk about it.

"Sure. Let me just grab my stuff."

I wait outside and soon he joins me. Together we walk off to the woods. Gale sends me side glances from time to time but I ignore them. I know he wants to ask me what's wrong but he is holding back. At least he still understands me. I really couldn't bear to talk about it right now.

HGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHHGHGH GHGHHGHGHGHGHHGGH

I am almost home. I'm now entering Victor's Village and I see mine and Peeta's house in the distance. I sigh. I feel so much better though. I missed the woods and I really needed to be there today, especially after that little mishap in the bakery.

I enter the house expecting to see Peeta waiting for me in the living room. He isn't. And he's not in the kitchen either. Where is he? I head upstairs and I peek into his art room. No sign of him. Only one other place he could be. I open the door to the bedroom and there he is, on the bed.

"Hey," I say.

"I'm glad you're back and ok." Peeta is obviously feeling me out to see if I'm still upset.

When I don't move from the door he pats the bed next to him. I head to the bed and plop down next to him with a big sigh. I lie down and place my arms flat out beside me.

When we are both silent for a long time I feel Peeta move beside me. I turn my head to him and see him propped up on his elbow staring down at me.

"I'm sorry about today Katniss. I'm sorry for what you thought you saw and that you were hurt. You have to believe me that I would never, ever, do that to you," he says it with so much intensity that I immediately melt. Gosh I can be such a sucker sometimes.

"It's ok. I know you were just stopping whatever from hitting her. I just wish that wasn't my first impression of Teagan." I chuckle.

"Who is a girl," he emphasizes the girl. "Just in case you didn't get that the first time."

I hit him in his chest.

"Thanks." I say sarcastically. "I think I got it."

He smiles at me and puts his hand on my cheek. His gaze turns intense and he stares into my eyes.

"I don't think you realize how much I love you Katniss Mellark."

"Oh I think I have an idea," I reply.

He kisses my cheek, my forehead and my nose very slowly, taking his sweet time. My heart skips a beat with each kiss. Then he kisses my lips. I return the kiss with fervor. I missed him. I feel an overwhelming sense of love and I never want this feeling to end.

HGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHG HGHGHGHGHGHGGHGHH

A month after the whole bakery incident I jolt up in bed at the crack of dawn. I rush to the bathroom and throw up until I can't anymore. Oh God I hope I'm not getting the cold. Shit, what if I'm pregnant? I hope not. Please no. This would be the absolute worst time to bring a child into the world. There is a war on the horizon and there is some madman who wants me dead. Figures.

I can't go back to sleep so I brush my teeth and head downstairs. I start to make some breakfast for Peeta and myself. Ever since Peeta saved Teagan I help out a lot more at the bakery. I know Teagan has a thing for Peeta. I can see it. She knows I am watching her like a hawk though so she is civil.

I hate her guts.

She gives me a fake smile all the time. It's sickening. She hates me too I'm sure and probably wishes she were married to Peeta.

I'm so into my thoughts that when Peeta wraps his arms around my waist it startles me.

"Good morning beautiful," he mumbles as he kisses my neck.

"Morning," I reply.

"You always smell so good." He is still kissing my neck by the way. Loving it.

"Breakfast smells good," he says as he looks over my shoulder.

"Thanks," I say with a smile.

"Oh before I forget, I brought your favorite home from the bakery yesterday. You were sleeping when I got home and I didn't want to wake you. You have been really tired lately. Are you feeling ok?" he asks.

"Yea I'm fine." It's true I have been more tired than usual. Oh O. My stomach feels like it just fell twenty feet. Now I'm even more worried. I'm going to have to ask my mom for a test or something.

Luckily Peeta's back is turned so he doesn't see my expression. Oh God, could I really be pregnant? I feel to cry.

Peeta takes the cheesebuns out of the oven and brings one over to me.

"Here you go," he says as he puts it by my mouth.

As the smell invades my nose I immediately feel nauseous. Bathroom. I need to get to the bathroom. I hold my hand to my mouth and scurry off as fast as I can. I make it just in time and vomit again.

Those cheesbuns must have gone bad. Yea that's it.

I'm so in denial.

I rest my head on the bathroom floor and hug the toilet bowl. I'm sure Peeta is going to be knocking on the door any minute. I don't know what I'm going to tell him.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Peeta's POV

"Thanks Peeta, you have a good day now."

"Same to you Mrs. Patridge."

She walks out of the bakery and shuts the door behind her. I breathe a sigh of relief. Finally I can allow myself time to think. My mind immediately goes to its favorite subject. My wife.

I'm worried about her.

This morning when she ran away after I offered her the cheesebuns, I followed her and heard her throwing up in the bathroom. After I persuaded her to let me in, I stepped through the doorway, and she flew into my arms. I remember holding her and running my hands up and down her back soothingly.

She said she wasn't feeling that great so I told her to get some rest. I should probably go check up on her. Just to make sure that she is better. I'm hoping that she didn't go into the woods today. Then again, it's Katniss so, there is a possibility she did.

"Hey Peeta!" Teagan breaks me out of my thoughts and I glance in her direction.

"Yea?"

"This thing is pretty hard to open. Would you?" She says as she hands me the huge jar.

"Sure," I reply as I take it from her.

I open it and hand it back to her.

"Thanks." She says shyly. After a pause she asks, "Is Katniss coming in today by any chance?"

"Um no, I don't think so, she wasn't feeling too well this morning."

"Oh. What a shame." Since when, does she ask about Katniss?

I'm washing up and my mind starts to drift to the present threat that has cropped up in our lives. Phoenix Snow. He has been awfully quiet, meaning that there have been no more attacks on Katniss' life. I'm happy about that, of course, but it also makes me nervous. Maybe I should have a talk with Haymitch, see if anything new has developed. He could be keeping information from us. It wouldn't be the first time.

As my thoughts drift, the knife that I was washing slips from my hand and slices my finger.

"Ah shit!" I exclaim in surprise. I pull my hand back in shock and run it under the water. It must have been deeper than I thought, because blood is still running down my finger. The blood and water swirl in the sink and I stare at it as it goes down the drain.

"Peeta! Are you ok?" Teagan rushes to my side and grabs my hand.

"It's ok, just a little cut." I try to dismiss it.

"Let me see." She examines it for a second. "I'll go get the first aid kit," she states. "Don't move."

Ok.

Teagan returns quickly and begins to bandage it. She wraps it so many times; I begin to wonder if she knows what she's doing. Finally she is all done, and she looks up into my eyes. I break eye contact because she is looking at me with, _that look_. Not this again.

The next thing I know her lips are on mine.

I shove her away from me and then wipe my lips off with my sleeve. She stumbles backwards a little, looking shocked. Probably because I pushed her away a little harder than I meant to. I feel apologetic, but what just happened stops me from saying sorry.

I hear a noise by the window and turn my head to the right. I glimpse the surprised face of a boy, who looks vaguely familiar. Before I can blink the face in the window is gone.

Shit, someone saw. I turn back to Teagan, furious.

"What the hell Teagan! I'm married!...to Katniss! You know this!"

"I…I…I know," she stutters. "I just…I'm sorry. I just couldn't help myself. Peeta I'm sorry."

I'm still in a state of shock. She couldn't help herself? Oh please. I run my hands through my hair and bring them down to cover my face. I take a deep breath and give it to her straight.

"Teagan. Listen to me and listen closely. Cause I'm only going to say this once. I'm not attracted to you. I'm not interested in you. I'm married to Katniss. I love her. I'm in love with her. I would never cheat on her. Do you get it? Cause if you don't, and you pull this shit again, you are out on your ass. Do you hear me?" I demand.

She nods and a tear slips from her eyes.

Oh geez, please don't cry.

"I get it," she says sadly. "Can we at least be friends?" she looks up at me hopefully.

"Sure," I say reluctantly. "But if this happens again, or anything at all…."

"I know, I know," she says.

She turns her back to me and gets back to work. I need a break from the bakery. The tension is so thick, and it's so uncomfortable. If Katniss had seen that she probably would have killed us both on the spot.

Should I tell her? Someone did see the kiss and it would probably be best if she heard it from me. I could also explain what really happened. If she heard it from someone else, I know that would not end well, for anyone involved. The shit would hit the fan. She would be so hurt. I can't let that happen.

"I'm gonna go pick up some more flour. We are almost out." It's more of an excuse really. It could probably last another week.

She nods again, never looking up from her task. Usually she is very talkative. God this is awkward.

"Hold down the fort." I slip out the door, hoping things are better when I return.

HGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHG HGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGH

It's almost dusk as I lug the flour back to the bakery. I can't wait to get home to see Katniss. I stopped by the house earlier but she wasn't home. I will just have to wait until later to tell her the news. Not looking forward to that conversation.

I'm getting closer to the bakery and I see a huge crowd gathered in the distance. The smell of smoke is in the air. I feel goose bumps on my arms. Something is definitely not right. I pick up my pace, and I as I get closer my heart starts to speed up.

I don't believe what I'm seeing. I'm frozen, dread filling my entire being. The bakery is on fire.

I drop the sack of flour and run toward the bakery. The flames are so hot, that I can't get too close. I shield my face with my hands. Then I remember.

Teagan. I scan the crowd but I don't see her. She must still be inside. Someone grabs my shoulder and spins me around. I'm immediately on the defensive.

Gale? What is he doing here? He has a nasty gash on the side of his head and his nose looks broken. Blood is pouring from his nose and has covered the front of his shirt by his chest.

"Peeta," he sputters out. The next thing he says makes my blood run cold.

"Katniss," he says.

"What about Katniss?" I say quickly. I hold my breath as I wait for his response.

"She ran into the bakery. She thought you were in there," his eyes look worried. I'm sure mine look the same.

No.

No no no no no no no.

"Why didn't you stop her!?" I yell at him, and push his chest in anger.

He gestures to his nose. "You don't think I tried."

I turn to look at my bakery again, engulfed in flames. My wife is in there.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N Hope you guys are still enjoying the story.**

Chapter 8

Katniss' POV

I open my eyes and look sleepily around the room. I wonder what time it is. I sit up from the couch and stretch. That was a great nap. The nausea appears to be gone and I don't feel as drained. Peeta did tuck me into our bed before he left, but I just couldn't fall asleep without him next to me, so I relocated to the couch. My stomach growls and I remember I didn't eat anything for the day.

I make my way to the kitchen and see some bread on the counter. I sniff it and it doesn't make me run to the bathroom, so I tentatively eat it and wash it down with some water. After I finish my meal I decide it is time to make a visit to my mom's. I really need to find out what is going on with me. Whether I'm pregnant or if I have some kind of a bug. I need to find out for myself before I tell Peeta anything.

I bathe and dress quickly and soon I am out the door. The trek to my mother's takes about 10 minutes, because I'm in no rush to find out. I'm scared my mom is going to say that I'm going to have a baby Peeta, or a baby Katniss. I'm not ready to be a mother. Now is not a great time to bring a child into the world. Not with Phoenix Snow trying to kill me.

I knock lightly on the door and as it opens my mother's face shows a look of surprise. I don't expect any less, it's not very often that I visit her, if at all. It sounds bad, I know, but Prim looked just like my mother. Also we have never been very close. Not since my dad died. We have drifted even further since Prim died too.

"Katniss," she says with a slight smile.

"Hi mom, I uh, I need a favor."

She nods and says, "Come in." She steps to the side to allow me to pass.

She closes the door and turns to me. I guess she expects me to speak first but I am silent.

"So, are you ok, is Peeta ok?"

"Yea, yea," I nod slowly but then I remember the reason I came.

"Well, not exactly," I say. I sigh. "I haven't been feeling that great. I've been throwing up a lot, and tired, and the smell of my favorite food makes me sick."

My mother takes all of this in, and doesn't reply. I rush on to speak before she does.

"I think I may be pregnant," I state.

Her face registers no shock, so I guess that's what she suspected too.

"Let me take a test." She motions for me to have a seat.

She disappears into a room and then returns with a small hand held device with a needle attached to it.

"It's the quickest way to find out. I still have a few left, Capitol medicine," she explains.

I nod and watch as she plunges the needle into my vein. I flinch a little and she retracts some of my blood.

After a few seconds I hear a beep. I gulp. I'm going to find out if I'm pregnant already. It was so fast, I feel unprepared. What if it's yes?

My mom looks at the device in her hand, and I try to read her face to get a clue. Her face is expressionless however. Then her eyes meet mine.

"Congratulations Katniss, you're pregnant."

I'm pregnant. The world around me fades out. My heart thuds loudly in my ears. I don't know if I feel happiness or a sense of dread. Maybe both emotions are swirling inside of me right now. A whole lot more too, anxiety, fear, nervousness, joy. My mind doesn't rest on one emotion; it just flitters from one to the next.

I'm pregnant. I'm going to be a mom; Peeta is going to be a dad. We are going to be a family.

HGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHHGHHGHGHGHGHGHHGHGH GHGHGHGHHGHGHGHGH

I stayed by my mom for a while longer. She fed me and treated me like if I was going to break. She also started giving me all this advice that I don't think I was ready to hear. I felt like my brain was going to explode. We didn't really have much to chat about after that though, so I tried to keep my mouth occupied with chewing.

When I was leaving she gave me a hug goodbye. A hug from my mom was so few and far between that it felt alien having her arms wrapped around me. I told her thanks and decided to head to the bakery. I couldn't wait to tell Peeta the news. I had also missed him; I'm surprised he hadn't come to see me when I was home.

"Catnip!" I turn around and see Gale jogging toward me. I wait on him to catch up.

"Hey Katniss," He gives me a big smile when he reaches me.

"Hey Gale. What's up?"

"Oh not much. I just saw you coming from your mom's. That's very unusual to see you around these parts," he jokes, but a part of me knows there is some truth to his statement.

I laugh nervously and Gale gives me a weird look. That was too forced Katniss. Even if he asks, I can't tell him. Peeta has to be the first person I tell.

"Are you ok?" he asks.

"Yea I'm fine. Great." I was about to give a fake smile, but then I decided against it. Gale would definitely know something was up then.

"So where are you heading?"

"To the bakery. I just wanted to see Peeta."

He nods solemnly.

"Well that's on my way home, so why don't I walk you."

"Sure."

As we walk I ask Gale if he caught anything good lately while he was out hunting. He begins to tell me about some of the experiences that he has had in the woods lately. I have been out of commission so I haven't been for some time.

"We should go hunting again some…" he trails off and I look at him in confusion.

My eyes follow his gaze and my mouth drops open in horror. I immediately take off in a sprint. I hear Gale shouting my name behind me. I screech to a stop in front of the bakery. The flames seem to be everywhere and they are so unbelievably hot.

"Peeta!" I scream at the top of my lungs.

Gale catches up to me and he grabs unto my arm.

"Let go of me!" I wrench my arm away and step closer to the flaming bakery.

"Katniss, no! I know what you're thinking and it's too dangerous."

"I don't care," I state. Peeta is in there. He's in danger. He could be unconscious with no way out. I need to get to him. I don't care about my safety; all I care about is Peeta. He can't die, he just can't.

That's when Gale's arms wrap tightly around me and hold me in place against his chest. I'm struggling as if my life depends on it, but really, it's Peeta's life hanging in the balance.

"Peeta! No!" I can't stop calling his name and tears are now streaming down my cheeks. This isn't happening. I kick and struggle in Gale's arms.

I summon every ounce of my strength and break free from Gale. As I make my escape I feel him grab my arm again. I turn around and punch him in the face. I'm furious that he is keeping me from my husband. He's dying in that bakery. I have to save him. I give him one last shove, and he falls to the ground. He hits his head on a rock and he groans. I don't feel too guilty because he isn't knocked out. I did what I had to do. Gale will live, now I just need to make sure that Peeta does too.

Now that no one is holding me back I run to the bakery. I kick down the door. The heat and the smoke are overwhelming. I immediately cough and use my jacket to cover my mouth. I advance further into the blazing inferno.

"Peeta!" I can't hear anything, just the sound of a roaring fire. "Peeta! Answer me. Please!"

I begin to cough. I need to get down low. I go down on my hands and knees and begin to crawl. The smoke is not as thick down here, but it's still suffocating. I'm coughing as I crawl and it feels like I have already been in here forever. It doesn't matter. I am not leaving until I find my husband.

Then I see it. A foot.

"Peeta!" I call, but there is no answer. I make my way over to his foot as fast as I can.

Teagan. It's not Peeta. My heart sinks. Where is he? I'm pretty sure I'm crying now. Geez I'm a sobbing mess. It must be the crazy pregnancy hormones. Hormones. I forgot the news I had just received. I'm pregnant, and the next thing I do is run into a burning building. Wow, I'm going to be a great mother. The thing is though, I probably would have done it again. I can't live without Peeta.

Now I'm faced with a dilemma. I can either save Teagan. The girl who continually hits on my husband, or I can try to find Peeta and leave her here. Maybe someone else will come to save her. I don't think I have time to save two people. I have to make a choice. The smoke is burning my eyes, and I'm starting to feel a little light headed.

Thankfully she makes my decision for me. I decided to slap her and see if she wakes. Let's just say I put my back into that slap. I hope it leaves a mark. She opens her eyes and looks at me. When she sees where she is and the flames all around us, she begins to panic.

"Teagan, where is Peeta!" I shake her by her shoulders.

She doesn't answer; she just appears to be hyperventilating.

"Teagan!" I slap her again.

She meets my eyes now.

"He's…he's not here. He left..." she coughs violently.

Wait. Peeta isn't in the bakery. Thank God. I breathe a sigh of relief. Ok right now we need to get out of here.

"Teagan, we need to get out of here. Can you move?"

She nods. I begin to make my way back the way I came, on my hands and knees. Or at least I think it's the right way. I feel disoriented. My eyes are burning way too much, and my throat hurts. I look behind me and see Teagan following me on her hands and knees also. I start to feel dizzy, and lethargic, all of a sudden. Come on, Katniss, you need to make it out of here. I'm pushing myself to the limit now. I'm not going to die. I'm pregnant. I keep telling myself this over and over.

Then I hear a rumbling noise and I know something bad is going to happen.

"Faster!" I yell out to Teagan, I'm not even sure if she hears me, the fire is so loud.

I'm crawling as fast as I can, when I hear a crashing sound and feel a crushing weight on my legs. I scream out in pain. I try to pull out my legs, and I succeed in getting one out, but the other is really lodged in there. I lie on my back breathing hard. Sweet is pouring off of my body. It's so freaking hot.

"Katniss!" Teagan comes up beside me. She tries to move the beam but it doesn't bulge. It's way too heavy for her. Of course. She couldn't even move a bag of flour.

"Go get help!" I tell her. She hesitates for a second then turns and leaves.

I just lay there, the flames crackling around me. Please don't let me die here. I at least have to save my baby. I try to pull out my feet again and lift the beam, but a shooting pain runs up my leg. It's hopeless. Some of the flames lick at my arm and I pull it back quickly, tucking it into my side. I start coughing uncontrollably. My vision is blurry and my eyes are burning so much I just want to close them for a second. So I do.

_I'm in a beautiful meadow, and I'm sitting on a blanket. I turn to my side and see food set out, along with some wine. Peeta is lying down with his hands behind his head smiling contentedly._

"_Peeta?" I call to him._

"_Yes beautiful?" he slowly opens his eyes, and looks at me with a smile on his face._

"_Are you happy?"_

"_The happiest."_

_Something runs into me and I look down into my arms. It's a little girl about two years old, and she is wearing a pretty yellow dress and her hair is in two pigtails. She has hair the same color as mine. _

"_Mummy, I wuv you," she says sweetly as her eyes look up into mine. Blue like the ocean. Beautiful._

"_I love you more," I say in reply and I plant a kiss on her cheek as I hug her tightly._

_Suddenly, the sky gets grey and thunder claps loudly. The little girl clings tighter to me, shaking like a leaf._

"_It's ok," I whisper to her._

"_We should get out of here," Peeta says to me. His expression is grim. That's when the downpour begins. We hurriedly gather our things, and Peeta picks up the girl into his arms. Lighting strikes a nearby tree and she screams and starts to cry. It's coming down so hard, visibility is slowly decreasing._

_Then I see her. Not too far away. Prim._

_I run to her and embrace her._

"_Prim, I've missed you."_

"_I've missed you too," she says. "But you need to go back to your family." _

_She raises her arm and points to her left. I follow her finger. I see Peeta and the little girl, standing there, waiting._

"_They need you Katniss. I'll be ok."_

"_NO," I shake my head as tears start to slip from my eyes. _

"_It's ok Katniss, you'll be ok." _

"_No," I'm adamant._

"_Katniss, I love you. Katniss wake up…Katniss!"_

I open my eyes and see Peeta kneeling by my side.

"Peeta?" I whisper.

"Oh thank God," he says in relief. "Katniss, stop scaring me. My heart can't take much more of this. Now we need to get you out of here."

I nod and watch as he strains to move the beam. It budges but I still can't get my foot out. Peeta stops and starts to cough. He tries again and again. Still stuck. I know what he has to do.

"Peeta…"

"No."

"Peeta…"

"Dammit Katniss shut up! I'm not leaving you ok! That is not an option."

Tears spill over my lashes.

"I'm not… leaving…you!" he tries again to lift the beam. He curses and I see desperation and rage in his eyes.

"Peeta go…" he shakes his head. He is crying now too. "It's doesn't make sense for you to die too."

He begins to weep and places his forehead on mine, his tears mix with mine as they fall on my face. He cups my face in his hands.

"You guys are not dying today," another voice says from behind me.

"Gale…"

"Come on lets lift this thing. One…two…three!"

They grunt and lift, and my foot is free! Peeta holds me up on one side and Gale is on the next. Together we try to hobble out as fast as possible.

As we make it out of the bakery, I let go of them and collapse on the ground. I'm coughing and wheezing. I try to breathe in as much fresh air as I can. My chest hurts.

"We need to get you to the doctor."

I nod as I stand and I feel an intense pain in my abdomen. I cry out and fall into Peeta's side.

"Katniss!" he exclaims worriedly.

I grab my stomach. Oh no, the baby. I look down because I feel a sensation between my legs. That's when I see the blood. Soaking through my pants, as it runs down my legs.

NO.

I feel faint. All I remember is feeling Peeta's arms around me as the darkness rose up to greet me.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Thanks again to everyone who is reading. **

**To answer ****firefoxxe's**** question: Sorry, but I won't be doing anything from Teagan's POV. I have toyed with the idea of doing something from Phoenix Snow's though. Still not sure if I will do that. And don't worry, in this chapter you find out who started the bakery fire.**

**Also I have this whole story planned out in my head already. It's just minor details that I come up with on the day when I write a chapter. So that's why I am able to update almost every day once I have time.**

**Anyways hope you enjoy.**

Chapter 9

Peeta's POV

"Katniss!" I look down at my wife unconscious in my arms. She just fainted. I suppose the lack of oxygen caused that. Oh God.

"She's bleeding." Gale states.

I glance down hurriedly and see that her pants are soaked in blood. Shit.

"Katniss, stay with me ok." I lift her up into my arms and start walking as fast as I can. "You're gonna be ok." We need to get to the doctor as quickly as possible. She has to be ok. She has to. I'm not losing her because she tried to save me. It will be my fault if she dies. All my fault.

Gale is walking besides me and he offers to hold her after we have been walking for a few minutes. I immediately tell him no. I don't want to let her go. The adrenaline propels me forward and my step never falters and I never slow down.

"Stay with me Katniss. Stay with me." I plead with her over and over again. I keep glancing at her face every now and then but there is no change. My heart is in my throat.

We reach the doctor's and Gale bangs on the door. It swings open in no time and Doctor Callaghan's features look surprised for a second, but then he ushers us in quickly. I lay her down and move her hair away from her face. "Nurse!" the doctor yells out. A nurse comes out of nowhere and nudges me away a little.

"What happened?" the doctor says in a rush as he checks her vitals.

"There was a fire at the bakery, she was trapped," I explain quickly as well. I'm still standing by her head and stroking her hair away from her face. How did that fire even happen? I briefly wonder if Teagan is ok. I didn't give her much thought when I learned Katniss was in danger.

Doctor Callaghan nods his head. "Where is this blood coming from," he mutters, more to himself. But it isn't exactly said silently, so I hear him. Her foot obviously Doc.

"A beam fell on her leg." I utter out, in explanation. That has to be where the blood is coming from.

They cut open her pants and I see Gale look away. Good. I don't need him gaping at my wife's bare legs.

The doctor's eyebrows scrunch up, as he examines her legs. He looks worried. I see him exchange a glance with the nurse. Ok what was that? Is something else wrong? I'm about to ask when Doctor Callaghan speaks up.

"We need to get her into one of the rooms to check her out."

My eyes dart to two guys in white who appear, seemingly out of nowhere, just like the nurse, and lift Katniss onto a bed with wheels. They remind me of Peacekeepers in their white uniform which makes me feel a bit uneasy. As they wheel her away, I'm not two steps behind them but the doctor places a hand on my chest.

"I'm sorry Mr. Mellark, but you need to wait out here."

What?

"No," I say adamantly.

I need to be with her. I can't let her out of my sight.

"She's in good hands, don't worry," he assures me. I still don't feel any better about leaving her. His words do not reassure me. He disappears into the room they wheeled Katniss into. I can't do anything but watch.

I'm rooted in my spot as I stare at the closed door. I back away until I'm leaning against the wall and I throw my head back, hitting the wall with a thunk. I slowly slink down to the floor, holding my head in my hands, hoping that Katniss will be ok.

HGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGGHHGHGHGHGHG HGHGHGGHGHGHGHGHG

"Mr. Mellark." the doctor approaches me, and I stand to my feet quickly.

It has been far too long. I don't know how much time has gone by, but when you're waiting on news about a loved one, time has a different weight. Minutes feel like hours and hours feel like days.

I told Gale to go home, and that I would update him later. He reluctantly left after much persuading, but not before I thanked him and shook his hand. That's twice now he has saved Katniss. I can't help but think that maybe he is the guy that Katniss should have been with. He seems to be taking better care of her. The doctor stops my thoughts when he calls my name again.

"Is she ok?" I ask tentatively. Please have good news.

He doesn't say anything for a second, which makes me very nervous. "She will be ok yes. Her ankle is fractured, but it'll heal. There was a slight burn on her arm but we applied some ointment, so that was no trouble at all. Also, we treated her for smoke inhalation so she should be fine in a couple hours. We would like to keep her here overnight, just to monitor her."

I let out a huge sigh of relief. "Thank you doctor."

He's nodding, but I can see he has more to say, so I wait, anxiously. I have a feeling this is bad news. My stomach is doing flip-flops. Why does the doctor look like he's summoning up courage to say something? At this point I want to put my hands over my ears. I don't want to hear it. Childish, I know. Of course I don't do that. My hands remain at my sides and I stare at him blankly.

"Mr. Mellark, I'm sorry, but Katniss has lost the baby."

What baby? I can't think. My heart pounds in my chest and I want to throw up. I run my hands through my hair and cover my face briefly. My eyes begin to burn with unshed tears. Katniss was pregnant? Did she know?

"Baby," I stutter out.

"Yes, I'm sorry."

"Katniss…was…pregnant?" I can't believe it. I state it again just to be sure. Maybe I heard him wrong.

"Oh. You didn't know." He looks apologetic. "I'm sorry, Mr. Mellark."

I shake my head in response. "Can I see her?" I ask tentatively. We were going to be parents.

"Sure. She's awake and asking for you." I perk up at this; I thought she was still unconscious. It makes me feel a little better knowing she is awake. A baby. We were going to have a son or daughter.

I walk to her room and take deep breaths before I enter. I need to be strong. I put my hand on the doorknob and turn it. As I open the door and step into the room, I see that Katniss' head is turned to the window. Her foot is encased in some sort of boot and is suspended from a sling. I scan her quickly looking for any other injuries. She appears to be fine. However, appearances can be deceiving.

"Katniss?" She doesn't turn to me. Is the doctor sure she's awake? Maybe she fell back asleep.

I walk over to her bedside. She is awake, and her cheeks are wet with tears.

"Oh Katniss," I say softly. I pull her face to me and kiss her forehead, holding the kiss for five seconds before I pull away and try to look into her eyes. She doesn't make eye contact with me however.

Instead, she breaks down and starts sobbing uncontrollably. "I'm sorry Peeta, I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry." I hold her tightly to me. He hands are gripping the front of my shirt; she is clinging to me, her face buried in my chest. Eventually I decide to climb into bed with her. She immediately curls herself into me, her head tucked into my chest and I feel tears soaking through my shirt. Soon I can't help it but tears start to leak from my eyes as well. I cry softly. "I'm so stupid, I'm so stupid. It's all my fault," she says, her voice muffled by my chest.

I shush her and try my best to sooth and comfort her. "No, it's ok beautiful. You did what you had to do." I won't let her blame herself. The burden would be unbearable.

We both hold tightly to each other, weeping for what we lost.

HGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHG HGHGGHHGGHGHGHGHG

I hold Katniss around her waist as we walk into our house. She is limping slightly. At least with the boot she doesn't have to hobble around on crutches. The boot is huge and sturdy, and I suppose it acts as some kind of cast. It seems like Katniss won't be hunting for awhile either. I feel a little bit of relief at that. She will be safe in District 12. Or will she? Look at what happened at the bakery.

"Are you ok," I ask her. Stupid question Peeta. She obviously isn't. I'm not ok either. I'm shaken, so I can't imagine how Katniss feels. I examine her face looking for a tell-tale sign of pain. What I see is sadness. My heart breaks. "You'll be ok Katniss."

I'll make sure of it.

She doesn't answer; she just lets me lead her upstairs to our bedroom. She lies down on the bed and sighs. She hasn't spoken much since we left the doctor's, just a few words here and there.

"Katniss, please talk to me."

"It's all my fault," she whispers again brokenly.

"No. Katniss look at me." I'm desperate to convince her otherwise. I turn her head to me and I see her grey eyes are welled with tears. "You were just trying to save me. I get it. Yes I was mad that you risked your life, but I would have done the same thing."

"I forgot I was pregnant Peeta. I forgot. How could I forget?" She brings her hand up to wipe away some of her tears.

"Wait. You knew. Why didn't you tell me?" Now I'm hurt.

"I only just found out. I was on my way to tell you." Oh. Ok. I feel sadness consume me again.

"It'll be ok. I promise. You could get pregnant again, and one day we _will_ be a family. Maybe now wasn't the right time." I hope my words help. They sound empty even to my ears though.

She stares into my eyes for a long time, her face expressionless. She says nothing, and then turns her back to me on the bed. I sigh, reaching out to touch her. She flinches away a little.

"Can I just be alone for a little while? Please." He voice sounds so small and childlike. I know she is hurting tremendously, and I want to pull her into my arms. I don't want Katniss to push me away. She does that, she likes to keep all her feelings locked away inside her. However, I decide for now to give her space. I get up and exit the room, glancing once more at the curled up figure on the bed.

HGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHG HGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGH

It's been one week since we lost the baby. One week since Katniss has been in a state of depression. I try to get through to her but she barely responds to me. I don't know what to do to get the old Katniss back. She barely eats, and she barely wants to get out of bed. I am extremely worried. I have spoken to Haymitch about it and he says to just give her time. Time? I'm afraid if I leave Katniss alone too long, she _won't_ get better. Something needs to shake her, or someone.

Haymitch and I went back to the bakery a couple days ago and we discovered that the fire was not accidental. That means someone deliberately burnt it down. I was furious. This whole time I thought it was a mistake. My mind immediately accused Teagan. It seems like she had motive. But she denied it. She said bottles flew in through the window, and exploded as they entered the bakery. She was knocked out and then the next thing she knew, Katniss was there. So that's what happened, assuming she is telling the truth. She could be crazy. That's more Haymitch's theory though. He still suspects her. Call me stupid, but I don't think Teagan did it.

I look at Katniss again, her back is to me. I scoot over to her and spoon her, resting my head on her shoulder to look at her face. Her eyes are closed.

"Are you awake?"

She takes so long to answer I begin to think that she isn't.

"Yea," she sighs out. "It's pretty hard to sleep. The nightmares..."

"Go to sleep if you want to. I'm here. If the nightmares come, I will hold you," I promise her.

Suddenly there is a shrill noise from the corner of the room. The phone. I answer knowing that it could only be one person.

"You guys might want to turn on the tv," he says gruffly. Haymitch hangs up the phone without waiting for me to reply. I already know I'm not going to like this.

I grab the remote and switch on the tv in our room. A man's face fills the screen. He looks familiar.

"Katniss…" I call to her. She should probably see this too. I look over my shoulder to see that she is already sitting up in bed, her eyes glued to the tv.

"…only a matter of time," the man on the tv is saying. "Districts of Panem, for those of you who don't know me, my name, is Phoenix Snow. Yes President Snow was my brother. As of this moment, the Capitol is in my control. Your _president_…" he spits the word out in disgust and the camera pans out and shows Paylor sitting on a chair stiffly. "…is no longer in control. Surrender to me and no harm will come to anyone. Attack me, and you will have the blood of every man, woman and child of Panem on your hands." He pauses for a second and then an evil smirk takes over his features. "Mockingjay…" I immediately tense. I feel a rage building up inside. "You escaped once, and I tried to burn those who you love. I thought it would be poetic for the _girl on fire_, losing someone in a fire, but fortunately for you, neither worked." He chuckles to himself before he says, "Third time's the charm sweetie. You'll be dead in a week, so say your goodbyes. But first, you will watch as the people around you breathe their last."

The broadcast cuts off and goes back to its regularly scheduled programming. I will not let him hurt Katniss. I feel so livid, I almost can't see straight. I stand and push the tv to the ground. I punch the wall. How dare he threaten Katniss. How dare he! It also seems like he was responsible for the fire too. He tried to kill me. He wanted to hurt Katniss. He killed our baby. I punch the wall again and again and scream in frustration and anger. I should have gone along with my plan to go after him.

Suddenly, I feel arms around me from behind and Katniss is speaking softly in my ears. "Shhhh Peeta, it's ok. Its ok my love. Come back to me."

I breathe deeply and try to control my rage. Blood is dripping onto our floor from my hand. I now feel the pounding pain from punching the wall. I will regret that in the morning.

"Katniss…" I can't say anymore, I'm too broken. I crumble to the floor and she goes with me.

I'm crying now. I'm so weak. She really should have been with Gale. What if I had hurt her in my state of rage?

"He's responsible for the fire too," I whisper brokenly. "That bastard…" I'm trembling as I start to feel the anger again bubbling up inside but instead Katniss' lips are on mine and it quells the fury.

"I know. Stay with me Peeta." I nod and let out a shuddering breath. "Don't worry; he'll suffer for what he did to us." Her voice sounds menacing. Her tone implying that from now on, no mercy will be shown.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews guys. You make me feel like I'm doing a good job with the story. Hopefully I keep it up. Thanks to all the readers even if you don't review, I'm still glad you're reading. **

Chapter 10

Katniss' POV

I lost the baby. I lost her. I'm still in a state of shock about it. I say her because in my dream, I had a little girl. She was so pretty, so precious. Now I will never know her. It's all my fault too. I know it. Peeta knows it, even though he says otherwise. I know I was stupid to race into that burning building and try to save him, but I did think that he was in there. I couldn't just stand outside, and watch the bakery take my husband with it, both turning to ash. I don't think I could have lived in a world without Peeta Mellark. Now I know that he wasn't in there, only Teagan, and somehow I feel like even more of an idiot.

For that whole week after the incident, I didn't want to do anything. I just lay in bed, my appetite was nonexistent and my will to do anything was gone. Peeta tried to talk to me, to get through to me, but to be honest; I didn't _want_ to try to get better. I wanted to wallow. I needed to mourn for the baby I lost. The daughter or son I could have had.

I'm in this dazed, unfeeling state until the night that man does that broadcast on TV. He is so cold, and I can feel the maliciousness radiating off of him even through the TV. I know it may sound stupid, but it's how I felt looking at him, watching those words spill from his lips. He is no better than his brother, maybe worse. As he prattles on through his speech I get more and more upset. No not upset, furious. When he mentions the fire, a deep rage and a call for revenge builds up inside of me. I actually feel hot and my fists clench in anger, my nails digging into my palms. He will pay for what he did. It's his fault I lost my baby. _He_ started that fire. He tried to kill Peeta. I feel like I have a purpose now. I no longer feel lost.

I have to kill Phoenix Snow.

As soon as the broadcast is over Peeta snaps and the TV lies broken on the ground. I jump and scramble off the bed to help him. He is having one of his episodes and I know I need to calm him down as soon as possible, before it gets out of hand. As I hug him and whisper soothingly into his ear, I feel him relax in my arms. Seeing Peeta on the ground, looking so broken, makes me hate Phoenix Snow so much more. The words of payback I utter next, to reassure Peeta, is a promise that I intend to keep.

HGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHHGGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHHGHGHGHGH GHGHGHGHGHHGHGHGH

"We need to get you kids somewhere safe," Haymitch says the next day. We are all sitting in the living room discussing the broadcast from last night and our next move. Gale is here too.

"Fine. But my mom and Gale's family comes wherever we go." I state as I glance at Gale. He smiles back at me. Everyone I love has to be safe.

"Sweetheart…" Haymitch starts to disagree but I stop him at once.

"That's the deal, take it or leave it. Otherwise, I stay here. Phoenix said he was coming after those I love. That includes Gale, his family, and my mom." Peeta flinches a bit when I mention Gale among those I love. It's a platonic love Peeta!

He can be so exasperating.

"Fine." Haymitch says reluctantly. I can tell he doesn't like it by the big, long drink he takes from his flask.

Peeta speaks up then. "We could go to 13. It's probably the safest place right now and our only option."

"Right you are Peety boy, which is why I already contacted them. I just need to call back to add a few people to the guest list." Haymitch gives me a nasty look, which I completely ignore.

"A hovercraft will be here early tomorrow morning. So prepare yourselves." Haymitch says authoritatively, leaving no room for discussion.

We all nod our assent. Looks like tomorrow is the big day.

"I should get going," Gale says as he stands. "It's my turn to make dinner." I get up to walk him to the door. When we reach, he turns around to face me.

"Thanks Catnip, for what you just did for me and my family."

I shake my head at him incredulously, I should be thanking him. "Gale I owe you my life, you don't need to thank me."

He takes me into his arms and hugs me for a few seconds longer than a friendly hug should last. I see Peeta looking at us out of the corner of his eye. Jealousy flashes in his baby blues. He is so silly; he has no reason to be jealous. I married you, you dork. Gale releases me and steps back.

"See ya tomorrow." He says as he leaves through the door shutting it behind him.

I turn to stare at where Peeta and Haymitch are huddled in a corner whispering about something. They think they are so clever. Oh, if they only knew.

"What are you guys talking about," I ask as I reach them.

They exchange a quick look and then Haymitch says, "Oh nothing really, just about how much we will miss 12."

Liar.

What they don't know is that when I woke up this morning I came downstairs to hear them talking. I decided to not make my presence known when I heard the name Phoenix Snow come out of Peeta's mouth. It made me suspicious. So I stayed on the staircase spying, listening, as they planned and plotted, and left me out of the loop. As usual. They have this weird notion that this protects me somehow, when I don't know much. What I did hear made me realize that I could not let their plan come to fruition. Basically, my genius husband plans to go after Phoenix, and Haymitch was actually agreeing with him. Desperate times I suppose. I will not let Peeta risk his life for me. So I came up with a plan of my own. They won't be able to stop me until it's too late. So at this point, I pretend to be naïve and accept the lie.

"Yea, I will miss it too," I say sadly.

They suspect nothing.

HGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGH GHGHGHGHGHHGHGHGH

I wake up before the crack of dawn. It is still dark outside and Peeta's bandaged hand is draped across my waist. I gently pry it up and place it on the bed softly. He moans but he doesn't wake. I sigh in relief and make my way out of bed. I start to get ready. I dress quickly, throwing things into a bag. Things I think that I may need or that might come in handy. I head downstairs to the kitchen and pack some food as well. When that's done I get my hunting gear and make sure I have my bow and lots of arrows. I leave a note on the counter for Peeta, not saying much.

I have decided to go off on my own. I figured that everyone would be safer without me around. With me close to them, they become a target too, and I can't have that. I have already lost so many people; I don't think I could bear to lose anyone else. Especially with what happened recently with the baby. This is the best thing for everyone. The safest. I take a deep breath. Now comes the hardest part. I begin to shake thinking about it, my heart clenches and my stomach feels awful. As I make my way upstairs, back to our bedroom, tears stream down my cheeks.

It's time to say goodbye to Peeta.

I walk into our room and take in a shuddering breath. As I reach the bed I admire his appearance. He is so handsome. He looks so adorable sleeping peacefully with his hair falling onto his forehead. I just want to brush it away. I know I can't because he might wake. It's too risky, so I don't. It makes my heart ache that I can't touch him. I love you so much Peeta Mellark. I wipe the tears from my cheeks and I take in all of his features, storing them in my memory banks. I need to do this quick and fast. I can't hesitate too long or I risk him waking up. Oh what the hell I can risk a little kiss. So I bend and place a tender kiss on his forehead.

"Goodbye Peeta, my love, my boy with the bread." I make a small sniffle. "I hope I see you again someday," I whisper. With that I am out the door and gone, never looking back, because if I do, I know that I will immediately go back to him, back to the comfort of his arms. I can't afford to do that, I can't be weak. This is for the best.

HGHGHGHGGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGH GHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHG

I walk for what seems like hours. No, I'm really limping. This stupid boot is hindering my progress. It also makes my stride louder. Geez, I almost sound like Peeta stomping though the woods. Oh God I miss him. Tears stream down my cheeks and I furiously wipe them away. I need to be strong. This is the only way. I am making the right decision. I keep telling myself this as I limp on. Eventually I'm so exhausted from walking and crying that I stop and lean against a tree, putting my head back against the bark. My leg is hurting something fierce. I take in deep breaths, letting the smell and calm of the woods wash over me. I let my mind drift to Peeta as I close my eyes. He is going to go crazy when he realizes what I did. I hope he understands. My plan is to go to 11 and maybe hide out there, or close to it. I can't go to 13 and I can't stay in 12.

Leaves crackle off to my right and I raise my bow, arrow loaded, aimed at the noise. This seems familiar. My heart rate immediately goes through the roof. Nothing happens for a few seconds until a bullet pings off the tree and I duck, immediately taking off in a run soon after. It's an awkward run but I push it, adrenaline surging through my veins. Bullets hit the trees as I do so. I make a quick glance back and I see that three men are chasing me. I don't think that I can out run them. Maybe if I didn't have this stupid boot. I swivel my body and fire one arrow. One man falls, the arrow lodging in his chest. One down two to go. I'm weaving and running as fast as my legs can carry me as bullets wiz past around me. My leg is screaming at me to stop. I ignore it and I turn again, and fire. The arrow makes a whooshing sound as it flies through the air. Two down.

Suddenly in front of me, about ten men appear out of nowhere. All are armed with guns aimed right at me. I skid to a stop, but I still raise my bow, already loaded with an arrow and ready to be released.

"Give it up girlie. You're surrounded," a man with a huge scar running from his cheek to his neck says. He chuckles crazily and his face breaks out into a huge smile. He shouldn't smile. He has an ugly smile.

I decide to aim my bow at him, since he spoke and he appears to be the leader. I'm breathing heavily and sweat is pouring down my face and into my eyes. I don't bother to wipe it; I just blink my eyes rapidly, when my vision gets obscured. I hold my gaze and my aim.

"Don't be stupid," he says, his eyes narrowing when I don't lower my weapon. The smile is gone, but he now wears a smirk instead.

I realize they have me. If I don't surrender, I'm dead anyway. I could kill maybe one or two before I am shot to death. I lower my bow dejectedly and they immediately swarm around me. My legs are kicked out from under me and my arms are tied around my back. Scarface pushes my face into the dirt.

"Lookie what we caught boys! The girl on fire!" They all laugh and some come forward and start to kick me. Mostly in my ribs but I catch some boots in my face. I cry out in pain. I am helpless; I can't even shield some of the blows because my arms are tied behind my back. The pain is intense and agonizing and my vision fades in and out. The last thing I see is a boot before it connects with my face. Then…darkness.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Once again thanks to everyone for reading. One of the reviews made me laugh. So thanks for that.**

Chapter 11

Peeta's POV

A pounding sound makes me open my eyes. Slowly I blink the sleep out of them and stretch my arms out above me. I turn my head to the left looking to Katniss' side and I see that she is missing. I put my hands onto the sheets and they are cold to the touch. I frown. That means Katniss has been up for quite some time. Swinging my legs over the side of the bed I hear the pounding noise start up again. Someone is banging on the door and it doesn't sound like they are leaving anytime soon. With a grunt I push myself off the bed.

I make my way downstairs and yank open the door. Haymitch looks annoyed and instead of a greeting he just pushes past me. Typical Haymitch.

"Bout time you opened the door. I've been standing banging my hand on your stupid door for five minutes. I was now about to head back to my house."

"Oh," I mutter hoarsely as I scratch behind my head.

Guess I'm not the most eloquent with speech right now, I did just wake up. I rub my eyes again, not really caring how long he stood outside.

"Are you guys about ready to go?" He asks and looks around as if looking for Katniss.

Katniss. If she is home, she should have heard Haymitch pounding on the door. I get a clenching feeling in my chest. Something is not right.

"Katniss!" I call out. Please answer me. "Katniss!" I yell again. Silence.

"You _don't know_ where your wife is?" Haymitch says jokingly quirking up his eyebrow.

Shooting him a glare I pad over toward the kitchen. I know for sure that Katniss is not in the house. The more I realize this the more I assume the worst. Oh God, please tell me she did not go hunting. She should know now how dangerous the woods are. She can't be that foolhardy with her life.

I scoff. Of course she can, its Katniss. Anyway, I'm sure she remembered that we were leaving this morning to go to District 13, so hopefully she hasn't gone too far. Maybe she went to get something from the town. My mind continues to come up with a number of possibilities until my eyes rest on the note on the counter. I stare at it for a few seconds and then I move forward to read it.

I almost don't want to, fearing the worst.

What I read still surprises me to my core. I just stand there in shock, holding the letter and feeling like I'm dreaming. She's gone. Katniss left, to protect _me_. To protect us and everyone she loves. At least that's what the letter states. God dammmit Katniss. I put my head in my hands. How could she do this?

I start to hyperventilate and suddenly my hand is sweeping the counter of everything that was on it. I scream out, letting some of the anger and frustration seep from me. There is a huge crash and clatter as objects make contact with the kitchen floor. I should have seen this coming. Where could she have gone?

"Haymitch!" I manage to yell out. How could she think this was a good idea? I'm plagued by all these questions that I have no answer to. I'm shaking as I try to calm myself. Breathe Peeta, breathe.

"What? What's with all the ruckus?" He says annoyed as he enters the kitchen and glances at the mess on the floor, then up to me.

I shove the letter into his face and watch as his expression falls as he reads it. A serious atmosphere immediately descends over him as he shakes his head and runs his hands over his face tiredly.

"Stupid." He mumbles.

"Where would she have gone?" My mind seems to be foggy and I can't think logically. I'm so scared for her. I groan and hope Haymitch has some answers. I run my hands through my hair, disbelief at the situation we currently find ourselves in.

Haymitch looks contemplative as he paces the kitchen playing with the note in his hand. Eventually he crumples it and tosses it to the trashcan. It misses and just sits in a ball on the floor.

"Not many places she could go." He says finally. "She would head to the woods, knowing Katniss. She feels at home there. She knows we are going to District 13 so that eliminates one direction." He is playing with the stubble on his chin as he tries to figure things out.

I nod along. It sounds solid. She wouldn't head to 13. Ok well let's do something about it.

"We need to find her. Bring her back." I state boldly, frantically.

He stares at me and I think he is going to disagree but his answer surprises me.

"Yea, but I can't track and neither can you. The woods ain't exactly small. We need some help."

"Gale." I say immediately. "He's the only one who knows the woods as well as Katniss."

"Ok. We'll ask him for help. Change quickly and let's get a move on. She already has a couple hours on us."

I race upstairs taking two steps at a time until I reach the top. I change in record time, only one thought on my mind as I dress in a frenzy.

Katniss, please be safe. Please be ok.

HGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHG HGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGH

I knock lightly on Gale's door. I'm hesitant to ask him for help but I know we need it if we ever want to find Katniss. So I suck up my pride and continue knocking. That feeling comes back again as I knock. The one where I feel like a failure compared to Gale. He is the one who has been saving her lately and I feel like the second fiddle. I feel like a failure of a husband who can't protect his wife. I sigh and knock again but no one opens the door. I turn to Haymitch as if to say what now, but he just rolls his eyes and pounds impatiently on the door, using both fists with gusto.

"Gale Hawthorne! Get your ass out here. It's about Katniss!"

Either Haymitch's tone was commanding or saying Katniss was the magic word because the door swings open to reveal Gale's concerned face.

"What about Katniss?" He asks worriedly. Guess it was the latter.

"She's gone," I speak up as I watch his face for his reaction.

"What do you mean gone?" He looks puzzled and I hurry to explain. Time is limited.

"Look, she took off to protect us. We think she headed into the woods. We need to track her and bring her back. It's not safe for her."

Gale's eyes widen and I know he fears for Katniss the same way I do. He is very protective of her just like me. He loves her too after all. He disappears inside and I hear him telling his family to make sure that they are on that hovercraft, even if he doesn't return in time. Oh right, I forgot about that. Katniss going rogue has turned my morning upside down. Who am I kidding? She's shaken my entire world because I don't know where she is or if she is safe.

"Haymitch you should go. Get on that hovercraft." I say to him as we wait on Gale. It's probably the best option. I may not adore Haymitch but I don't want anything to happen to him. He has been a good friend to us for the most part.

He shakes his head, disagreeing with me. "I'm going to the woods to get back that stubborn wife of yours. This is not up for discussion. You hear me?" He points a finger at my chest and I agree silently.

When Gale comes back outside, holding a bow and tucking a knife into his belt, he has a determined look on his face. We say nothing for the entire walk to the woods. We all have an understanding. We all love Katniss in our own way and we all have the same purpose. Bring her back safely.

HGHGHGHGGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGH GHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHG

Gale is stooping and playing with the dirt in his fingers. He looks around the woods, squinting and scanning his surroundings. I have no idea what he's seeing or hearing or whatever. We have been walking for almost two hours, or at least it feels like that. I'm getting agitated. Why haven't we found her yet? Each minute that passes and we don't find her I grow more and more concerned. I'm terrified something awful may have happened to her. The longer we walk the more horrific images my mind comes up with. I try to shake them loose from my head.

"Well?" I'm rude when I say it, I know. I don't even know if we are going in the right direction. I have to trust in Gale. He's been there so far the last few times Katniss has been in danger, so I _should_ trust him right?

He turns his head to look at me, not pleased at all by my tone. "She passed this way," he says stiffly. "The boot for her injured foot makes it a lot easier to track her." He dusts his hand off and stands.

"So why the hell haven't we found her yet! If it's so God damn easy!" I yell at him, gesticulating wildly. I'm officially losing it.

I shouldn't be mad at him, I know. I'm just scared for Katniss. We haven't found her yet, and I feel like that's a bad sign. A really bad sign. I can't help the feeling of dread that bubbles inside of me every time I think about it. I'm starting to get a headache. We need to find her now.

"Easy," Haymitch says as he places a hand on my shoulder. I want to shrug it off but I don't. I know I need to cool down so I take some deep breaths.

"We're on the right track." Gale says and he walks off. Ok Mr. Confident, you better be right.

We continue to follow Gale and his tracking skills until we make our first discovery. A man with an arrow lodged into his body. We all know it now. Katniss was attacked, and she defended herself. The sight of that man with an arrow in me brings forth a rippling sense of fear for my wife.

"Katniss!" I shout out. Desperation hits me and I wonder if she is lying somewhere seriously injured.

"Peeta shush!" Haymitch whispers harshly. "We don't know who could hear you."

I shut up for now and watch as he points off into the distance. My eyes follow his fingers to where another man lies dead on the ground with an arrow in him as well.

I want to yell for her again.

This is not good. She was attacked, by how many, I don't know. My heart is beating so loud and fast, I feel off balance, almost dizzy. I put my hand to my forehead to rein in my thoughts. Keep it together Peeta, if you wanna find her, you can't fall apart. Before I can let my mind wonder anymore on whether she is hurt, I hear Gale call to us from off in the distance.

We run in the direction of his voice and he looks up sadly at me when I reach him. In his hand is Katniss' bag.

No.

I don't want to believe it. I run over to him and snatch it from his hands. I peer inside just to make sure it's really hers. When I glance inside I know my fears are justified. I toss the bag at a tree in anger, and the contents go flying everywhere. I hold my head in my hands. Katniss, why did you leave? I can only hope she is alive. I cling to that thought.

"There was blood…where I found the bag." Gale says quietly, hesitantly. He doesn't want to be the bearer of bad news, I can tell, but he has to say it. "I…I'm not sure if it was hers…but it looked like there was a scuffle. From the number of boot prints in the ground around the blood, it looks like they overpowered her."

I wanna kill them. Every last one who hurt her, whoever they are.

"Can we still track them?" I ask. The rage is building inside of me. I clench my jaw trying to contain my anger. The worry is still there but now I just want to hurt them, make them all suffer.

Gale slowly shakes his head as he walks around where we stand. I'm about to ask him what the hell he is doing when he answers.

"The tracks disappear from here." I can hear the sadness in his voice.

Gale and I exchange confused looks then until Haymitch says what we hadn't thought of.

"Hovercraft."

My heart sinks.

They finally have her, they finally have their Mockingjay. I need to get to her before they kill her. I'm coming Katniss, just hold on.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Katniss' POV

I wait. There's really nothing else to do. So I wait. My mind drifts to any and everything. To Peeta, to the baby I lost, to Prim, to Gale and the list goes on and on. What else is there to do but think when you're shackled to the floor in a dark, dank cement room? There are no windows, so no light streams in. I have no idea how much time has passed since I woke up in here. Two days? A week?

I remember waking up to my cheek pressed to the cold floor and intense pain radiating from every part of my body. It took me a while to remember how I got there, but it finally came back to me. God Katniss, how do you find yourself in these situations?

A guard brings me a meal once a day and a glass of water. If the slop they feed me can even be called food. But I inhale it every time because I am starving and anything is better than nothing.

My mind drifts to my husband again. I wonder what he thought when he woke up and saw that I was gone. I hope he understood. I know I'm kidding myself though. Of course he didn't, it's why I crept away in the wee hours of the morning, before the sun even showed its first rays. He would never have agreed with me that no one was safe with me around.

Even though I have been captured, I don't fully regret my decision. If me being their prisoner keeps the ones I love safe I will stay here, chained in this room. I do regret getting captured. Maybe I could have been more careful, but it's too late for maybes now.

The door opens and I glance up to see who enters. I have to shield my eyes from the light on the other side of the door as it blinds me at first. A silhouette steps into the light and walks into my cell.

"Mrs. Mellark."

The voice sounds familiar, sleek and commanding, and I blink my eyes hoping they adjust quicker to the newfound brightness. Dots dance before my eyes as I look upon the face of the person who spoke.

Phoenix Snow.

I grimace, preparing myself for what's to come. My body tenses because I suspect that his visit is not going to be pleasant. I shift my body around on the floor and the chains rattle with my movement.

"So nice to finally meet the infamous Mockingjay face to face," he smirks devilishly and my heart beats faster. Has he come to kill me? It is what he wanted.

I force myself to calm down and put on a brave face. I look him square in the eye but I don't respond. He steps closer and grabs my face roughly in his hands.

"Such a shame, so pretty too," he jeers at me. I spit in his face and he slaps me. Hard. I expected as much but it still stings and my vision blurs for a second as tears cloud it. I try to blink them away; I don't want to look weak.

He smiles smugly and motions to the guards behind him. They approach me and roughly grab my arms, pulling me to my feet. One guard unlocks my chains while the other holds me tightly in place.

"Bring her to room 14," he says as he walks out.

My legs are weak from lack of use, not to mention my ribs still scream in pain. I try to move forward at the pace they want me to but my limbs just don't cooperate with my brain.

"Move!" The guard barks as he pushes me forward and I stumble to the ground. They both laugh and grab me on either side and haul me to my feet.

I'm taken to room 14 where I see Snow waiting on us. This room is a lot brighter and the whiteness of it doesn't help matters. My eyes hurt. When I see the operating table in the middle of the room, I begin to drag my feet. An operating table cannot be a good thing for me. I struggle to free myself, and slam an elbow into the gut of the guard to my right. Before I can do any more damage I am punched in my face and I fall to the ground. I spit out blood. My lack of food and my injuries have me more dazed than I should be and I don't fight back as they pick me up again and strap me down to the table.

The straps are so tight around my wrists and my ankle that they dig into my flesh. I have no wiggle room.

"What are you going to do with me?" I finally ask.

I see Phoenix approaching the table out of the corner of my eye.

"Not much Katniss. I just want to ensure that your days of causing trouble are over. Before I kill you however, I just want to play with you a little first."

He nods to someone opposite him and I feel a needle pierce my skin. I try to struggle and make it harder for them but before I know it my eyes are closing down, and Phoenix's face fades from blurry to black.

HGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHG HGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGH

Where am I?

I see bright lights overhead. My brain feels fuzzy and my arms feel like they weigh a ton. I sit up slowly and my body protests every movement. I swing my legs off the bed and stand. Big mistake. I sway on my feet and before I can regain my balance I see the floor rising up to meet me. I put out my hands to brace myself, but my reaction time is slow and my face slams into the floor.

"Katniss!" I hear a voice yell in horror. I feel hands on my face, comforting, familiar. My head is pounding and I touch my jaw and my hand comes away sticky. Blood I'm guessing.

"I told you not to come out of bed!" the voice scolds me as they help me back into bed.

My eyes have yet to make out who this person is, and when my vision decides to finally clear and focus my heart is caught in my throat.

Prim?

I blink again rapidly. I need to pinch myself.

"Katniss are you ok? You look like you've seen a ghost?" she laughs as if this notion is really so ridiculous.

But that is exactly how I feel. I _am_ staring at a ghost before me, touching me. Prim is dead. This can't be her.

"You died," I mutter, disbelief in every syllable.

She laughs at me. Again.

"Katniss, what are you talking about? I didn't die. You must have been dreaming." She smiles down at me now and hugs me, her head resting on my chest.

This can't be, but I feel her arms hugging me tight, just like they always did. Tears are now freely streaming down my cheeks. Prim died…the bombs…this is not Prim. I start to freak out. My heart rate shoots through the roof.

"No…no," it starts off as low mutterings but then rises to full out screams. "NO!" I shake my head and push her off of me.

She looks shocked at my reaction and my heart suddenly aches as I look at her. Prim's hurt expression has me feeling like I did something wrong. I would _never_ want to hurt her so when she starts to cry, immediately I regret my previous actions.

"Prim…" I say softly. "I'm sorry."

She shakes her head and steps back. She looks scared. "You're not my sister." Ouch. How could she think that?

"Prim, I'm sorry!" I'm insistent now.

The sight of a crying Prim has erased all of my doubts and I just want to hold her, comfort her.

Before I can try to move from the bed again, there is a loud banging noise on the door and men in black uniforms burst into the room. My instincts immediately tell me that they are dangerous. Prim lets out a shriek and I try to move to her. I want to put myself between her and those men. I need to protect her.

I jump off the bed and run to her as a shot rings out, blood sprays my face and Prim falls into my arms. She has blood all over her chest, already soaking through her shirt, and her eyes are wide open and staring. She is gone.

"PRIM!" a feral cry escapes my mouth and I am shattered beyond belief.

My eyes shoot open as I gasp for air and I find myself struggling against my restraints again. I'm back in the room with Phoenix Snow. I'm still strapped to the bed.

I'm inconsolable. I'm shouting Prim's name as the grief consumes me. My cheeks are drenched in tears and I'm sobbing so hard I can't breathe.

It felt so real.

Prim hugging me, seeing her die. My hands feel wet and sticky so I glance down. They are laced in blood. Prim's blood from when I held her. I don't remember to breathe, and I feel like I'm about to pass out.

"Did you say hi to Prim for me," Phoenix says from beside me.

"You bastard," I spit out. "I hate you!" I struggle again but it's no use.

Phoenix looks opposite him again and I snap my neck to the right to see a man in a white coat with a needle in his hands.

"Once more," I hear him say beside me. "Double the dose this time. I really want her to feel it."

"NO! You bastard!" I try to shy away from the needle but it pierces my skin once more. This time there is a burning sensation before I am pulled into unconsciousness again.

HGHGHGHGHGGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGH GHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHG

"RUN KATNISS!"

I'm propelling my legs as fast as I possibly can and it still doesn't seem to be enough. The trees whip by and I hear the sound of feet close behind me. I trip, and as I fall to the ground on my hands, a spear lodges into my right hand piercing straight through, pinning me into the ground.

There is a loud high pitched screaming noise. What is that? Oh it's me.

Oh God the pain. My hand trembles and I scream again. I really hold nothing back.

I want to pass out but I push through and grip the spear in my other hand to pull it out. Like a band aid right. I take a deep breath. One, Two…I yank the spear out letting out an ear piercing shout as I do. I swear it feels worse as I watch blood start to pour from the wound. I'm gonna need to bandage that.

"Katniss! Watch out!" I hear the person warn me again and I turn to see them tackle my assailant to the ground. I know that voice.

Peeta.

I try to load my bow with an arrow but my hand is so shaky from the wound I can't keep it still. An intense pain shoots through my entire arm, and I drop it to my side. I grunt in pain as the blood loss begins to affect me. I close my eyes and try to steady myself. I need to help Peeta. I try to load my bow again but the arrow falls to the ground hopelessly at my feet. I can't fire it. I'm not even able to keep it loaded.

Peeta is fighting with someone a few feet away but I can't see their face. Wait. He looks like…no it can't be. Peeta receives a couple punches to the gut and his face, stunning him. I take this as my opportunity to charge the guy. I knock him to the ground and unsheathe my knife. I'm about to plunge it into him when I see his face and stop.

"Gale?"

He smirks and then kicks me off of him. I tumble to the ground and then push myself to my feet, knife still in my hand.

"Gale! What the hell are you doing?"

He doesn't answer me and instead walks over to pick up the spear that pinned me to the ground. My hand throbs as I look at it. I grasp the knife tighter. Why was Gale fighting Peeta? Did he throw that spear at me? I don't know why, but at the moment Gale doesn't look like the Gale I know. When that realization hits me, it rattles me. The look in his eyes is murderous and that look, is currently directed at me. We circle each other.

No one makes a move until Peeta groans and we both look at him on the ground. Gale lifts his spear in Peeta's direction, taking aim.

"NO!" I shout at him. "Gale! What are you doing!?" This is so strange. This can't be happening.

Gale ignores me and cocks his arm back. I'm too far to reach him in time so I do the only thing I can think of. I throw my knife at him. "Peeta!" I yell at the same time as I release the knife.

The knife hits Gale in his abdomen but bounces off him harmlessly. The most he might get is a bruise as the blade never makes contact with his skin. Instead the handle hits him. I was never good at knife throwing. He grunts though and this distracts him for a split second.

That's all it takes as Peeta regains his senses and kicks Gale's legs out from under him. There is a scuffle until someone cries out in pain. My heart stops but then Peeta pushes Gale off him and I see the spear lodged in Gale's thigh. Gale appears to be unconscious.

I smile and run to Peeta, relieved that he is ok. He still hasn't moved from the ground though and this makes me worried. I drop to my knees at his side and turn him over. When I see the grimace on his face I know something is wrong. Then he pulls a small blade from his side.

"Guess I wasn't quick enough huh," he jokes.

"It's ok, you're gonna be fine." I place my uninjured hand on the wound to stop the bleeding. Too much blood.

Peeta's eyes look glassy and take on a faraway, unfocused look. This fills me with dread down to my fingertips.

"Hey!" His eyes focus again when I shout at him and he looks at me giving me a soft smile. "Don't go anywhere. You hear me Peeta Mellark," I sniffle.

"I'm cold. I...I can't feel my legs Katniss." I let out a sob then as I cradle his head. I wipe the dirt from his cheeks, along with the tears that fall from his eyes. Or is it my tears falling on his face? I really don't know.

"Don't leave me Peeta. _Please._" His eyes close slowly and don't open again. I shake him softly at first and then roughly.

"No, no, no, no! Oh God. PEETA!" I shout at him.

"PEETA!"

I feel restraints on my arms holding me down and I know I'm in that bright, white room. I can't stop crying. Peeta died. No wait that didn't happen. I see Phoenix's face looking down on me, with an evil glint in his eye.

"Aw...Mrs. Mellark, looks like you're not having a good day." He chuckles to himself at his joke.

I want to kill him.

That's when I realize there is a shooting pain going up my arm. Ahh shit. What the hell happened? I look down and see that my right hand is bleeding profusely. I begin to shake in terror. What? No. It wasn't real. It wasn't real. The blinding pain in my arm says differently.

"What did you do to me?" I demand.

He just smirks and tells the doctor. "Clean her up, and then put her in Block C." He pats my cheek hard. "Til next time Mockingjay."

I hear a door close, and I let out a cry of frustration. I'm exhausted, emotionally, and physically somehow too. The pain in my arm seems to be getting worse the longer I stay awake. I try to take deep breaths to ease the pain and a tear slips from my eye. I refuse to lose consciousness.

I turn to see the doctor approaching my side. "Just let me go," I plead. "You don't have to listen to him; you don't have to do this."

"Yes. I do." Then he plunges the needle into my arm.

**A/N Thanks for all the reviews. Hope you enjoyed this chapter.**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Peeta's POV

It's been one week already since Katniss was taken. The first two days I spent begging Haymitch to ask District 13 for help. Haymitch was adamant though, saying that we were not their main concern anymore, or rather the Mockingjay wasn't. It's like we were a bad taste in their mouth and they just spat us out. He told me that he had contacted 13 trying to convince them to help, but General Dakota, the person in charge now, said that Katniss' safety was not a priority.

General Dakota is lucky he didn't say that to my face.

However, I did punch a wall that day. Katniss did so much for them and their stupid rebellion and they can't spare a few men to go save her. Bullshit.

On the fifth day since my wife was taken, I told Haymitch that I would go myself and get her back. Its Katniss after all, the love of my life, I would do _anything_ for her. Risking my life seemed like a small price to pay so long as she lives. I would have done it even before she was my wife, so it's really a no brainer now.

Haymitch told me I was a fool and that that plan stunk worse than him not bathing for three days. I swung at him, missed, and got a black eye for my efforts. You'd think that with all the alcohol he consumes it would have made him a bit slower.

So today, a week later since the incident, I have a new plan. I'm going to gather who I can from twelve, and then we will make our way to the Capitol. I'm assuming that's where they would take her. Then again she could be in one of the districts as well.

Since 13 has refused to help us, we have no Intel, nothing to go on. The Capitol isn't exactly a small place, so it's not going to be easy to find her. My best guess is to look where I was kept, in the dungeons.

I grab my jacket from the hook, put on my boots, and begin to make my way to the town square. I spoke to the mayor yesterday and he was willing to let me plead my case from the town square. Last night an announcement was made in the district that there would be a meeting at 4pm tomorrow. What the meeting was about was never said, just that it was very important.

As I walk to the square, nervous doesn't even begin to describe how I feel. My heart is in my throat, beating wildly. My palms feel cold and sweaty, and I wipe them on my pants then tuck them in my pockets.

My mind drifts to Katniss and how she could be hurting right now, or worse, dead. Oh my God, please don't let her be dead.

I know what it's like being held a prisoner and tortured. I only pray that they aren't doing to Katniss what they did to me. Thinking that she could be enduring what I did…that instantly makes me feel queasy, and I want to hurl my breakfast, right here in the middle of the street.

I walk briskly to my destination because I feel like time is slipping away from me, or rather that Katniss is. I remind myself how much time has been wasted and I only hope that she is still holding on. Come on Peeta, have a little faith, its Katniss, she's strong, and stubborn and a fighter. She won't just throw in the towel. She will fight until her last breath.

I hope she remembers how much I love her and how much I would want her to persevere.

Since she was taken from me I do everything with a sense of urgency, not wanting to waste any time. I eat quickly, inhaling my meals without a thought as to what they are. My tongue no longer differentiates the taste of different foods. When I do bathe, I do so with haste, soaping where I need to, then a quick rinse. Sometimes I forget to shampoo my hair. The days pass by in a blur, blending into one another. Night and day, day and night. Sleep is no longer in my vocabulary. I probably shut my eyes for less than an hour a day. Terrible, I know, but it's hard to sleep without Katniss beside me, and it's even harder knowing that the reason she is not here, is because some power hungry dictator took her away from me. Sometimes I wonder how I am still standing, but I know I can't rest until I see her and I know that she is okay.

Whenever my eyes do close, probably from exhaustion, the nightmares begin to play like a movie in my head. Horrendous, vivid nightmares that show the worst things imaginable. I feel trapped, unable to wake up as I watch Katniss die or get tortured in a million different scenarios. Each time I am unable to save her. Each time I wake up in a cold sweat. So I don't sleep, I plan. I plan ways to get Katniss back home and safely in my arms.

We have that family to start.

I reach the square and the mayor is already there, along with a good portion of the district. Not everyone came, because it wasn't mandatory. I'm just glad that so many showed up at all. When he announced that you didn't have to attend, I was worried that people would not show. I guess some were curious. Thank God for curiosity.

The mayor appears to be adjusting the mike, readying it for my arrival, as the crowd seems impatient and nervous, whispering silently among themselves. They have no idea what this gathering is about, and considering past events concerning gatherings, such as the Hunger Games, I can see why their energy would be anxious.

"Thank you Mayor Clifford," I whisper as I saddle up next to him on the platform. He nods his head and gives me a big smile. The smile doesn't quite reach his eyes though.

"Not a problem Peeta. Good luck to you son." He claps me on the back and then leaves. He doesn't stick around but instead heads in the direction of his house. I didn't expect him to stay because he already knows what I am going to say.

When I explained why I needed the meeting, he told me it was a fool's errand. Anger had immediately flared in me when he said this but I reined it in. Katniss would have been proud. I kept it together and did not knock the mayor on his ass.

I clear my throat. Here goes nothing.

"Good day people of District 12." Confidence Peeta, confidence.

One or two people nod in response, but it's so quiet I could hear a pin drop. There isn't even any wind, it's dead, still. Someone coughs. I clear my throat nervously again.

"I stand before you today to ask you, for your help." I pause and try to gauge the reaction of the crowd so far. They look receptive enough so I go on.

"One of your own has been taken by the insurgent leader Phoenix Snow. We don't want what happened in the past to happen again. Katniss being taken is a step in that direction. We need to act quickly."

"What do you expect us to do?!" someone shouts from the crowd.

"We fight back." I raise my hand slightly, making a fist. "We rescue Katniss from this madman." I say this with an even voice, surprising myself. "We can assemble a team. I just need some volunteers."

"So who will join me?" I'm grasping at straws here, hoping people will volunteer. My eyes scan the crowd looking for at least a couple willing, self less souls.

Some people chuckle and shake their heads while others make eye contact with the ground, refusing to look at me. Come on, come on.

Not one person volunteers.

"Anyone?" I plead.

"We're not soldiers!" someone shouts again. That person needs to shut the hell up.

I see some people nodding, agreeing with the comment.

My hands tighten around the microphone, my knuckles turning white. I want to break the microphone or better yet, chuck it at these people. These people who call themselves our neighbors and friends, but when the going gets tough…

I have asked nicely, now I feel the need to shake them, and hurl insults.

"COWARDS!" I scream at them. "EVERY LAST ONE OF YOU. COWARDS!" My eyes weld up with unshed tears. Some people have looks of shock, others look angry. Some begin to shy away from the stage, as if my voice was physically hurting them.

I feel betrayed by my District. But then, should I have expected anything else? It really was a shot in the dark. The people of this District have always kept to themselves, even before the bombing, so after the war they are even more cautious.

I can't help it, I swing my hand and the microphone clatters to the floor, giving off feedback in the speakers. A loud screeching noise echoes through the square and people shrink away, heading back to their lives. I am envious; I have no life without Katniss.

"I'll help you," someone speaks up after the crowd has begun to dissipate.

"So will I."

Two volunteers! Yes! I'm shocked and excited. My heart thuds wildly knowing I should consider myself extremely lucky. At least some people are willing to help save Katniss.

My eyes scan the people milling about trying to find the voices who spoke. My eyes land on Gale first who looks as determined as ever. I let out a long sigh in relief and then scan the crowd for the other voice. I make my way off the platform, still looking until someone grabs me by my shoulder. I spin around to find the owner of the hand and I come face to face with Teagan.

I'm thankful they volunteered but three people aren't really much of a team. Unfortunately we are going to have to make it work. Three is better than one.

"Well that was embarrassing." Haymitch says from behind me. I turn to see him with his arms folded and leaning against a post. He is chuckling softly to his self and shakes his head.

I close my eyes tightly. I want to hit him so bad. I'm tired of his negativity.

"Gave the guy a break alright. At least he's trying to do something." Gale speaks up defending me. To say I'm shocked would be an understatement.

Haymitch stares back at Gale, probably just as surprised as me that he spoke up on my behalf.

"And what's your big plan now huh?" I know he has me there. "You gonna stop an army with three people, and run in and save Katniss. You're gonna get yourselves killed."

"No one said anything about defeating an army." I say as if this were obvious. "We're going to approach this the smart way."

Haymitch lets out a bellow of a laugh then. I'm extremely offended. How dare he? I almost punch him but Gale holds me back just in the nick of time.

"Relax, relax," Haymitch says putting both his palms out to me, as if to stop me. He didn't even flinch when I was about to hit him. "I have a better plan and some good news." He smirks, knowing I would want to hear this.

I relax my clenched fists and Gale releases me when he realizes I no longer intend to hurt Haymitch. I don't say anything to my ex-mentor. Instead I stare at him, waiting for him to speak again, my eyes glaring.

"District 13 has agreed to meet with you." I feel a small spark of hope inside of me.

"Meet with me…they've agreed?"I ask in disbelief, the wheels in my head are turning, processing what he said.

"Yes Peeta. You didn't really think I was just gonna leave Katniss there did you?" He raises an eyebrow questioningly. I know he is just toying with me. "I have been talking to them and trying to persuade them the past couple of days, while you come up with _the worst plans_ ever."

I rush forward and hug him, not caring that he insulted me. That old dog was helping Katniss all along, planning behind my back.

"Get off!" He gives me a shove and I stumble backward. I don't even care, I'm so happy.

"So they are going to help us?" I ask him. Please say yes.

"Well…" My heart stops when he pauses. "They said they would hear your proposal, and they may or may not."

I feel a sinking feeling in my chest at this. There is a good chance that they may not help us rescue Katniss. But I need to stay positive. Katniss' life depends on this so I will just have to make the best pitch of my life.

"Ok so when do we leave?" I ask.

"Tonight. A hovercraft will pick us up around 8, so be ready." Haymitch walks away then leaving me standing with Teagan and Gale.

"Gale and Teagan get to come too!" I shout at his retreating back.

"Fine!" Haymitch waves his hand indifferently, and continues walking.

I feel a new sense of purpose. Things are finally in motion and we are a step closer to getting Katniss back. I hope a week hasn't been too long. Who knows what they are doing to her. My mind instantly shows me all the tortures I endured except with Katniss in my place. I shake my head, trying to will my brain to stop with the worst case scenarios. I need to concentrate on rescuing her and getting her back home safely.

Hold on Katniss, I'm coming.

**A/N: Sorry I took so long to post. I was stuck on this chapter. Writer's block I suppose. Then I got busy, and then I got sick. I will start working on the next chapter today. Hope you enjoyed this one.**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Katniss' POV

"Katniss! Hey Katniss, get up!"

The command filters into my sleepy brain until I hear it loud and clear. I blink slowly, looking around, taking in my surroundings. Cell bars and cold hard stone. Yup, still captured. I sigh and push myself into a sitting position with my hands. I look to the person who woke me from my sleep, giving him the meanest glance I can muster.

He shrinks back a little, seeming apologetic.

"Why did you wake me?" I groan. I am so thirsty. I feel like my throat is dry and it almost hurts to swallow. I pick up the cup they gave me and put my mouth to the lip of the cup. Not a drop comes out. I toss it away from me, frustrated. Looks like I will just have to wait until they bring me my next meal. Hopefully it isn't too far from now. Being in this cell, I have no concept of time and sometimes I wake wondering if I slept for days or hours.

"How long did I sleep for?" I ask him.

He just shrugs. "I just got up. There was a rumble and the cells shook. Didn't you feel it?"

"No." I look down, not wanting him to see the worry and confusion on my face.

He knows what this means though. It has happened before. The drugs they are giving me, the ones that make me have those realistic visions, have side effects. One of them is that I sleep abnormally long and nothing seems to wake me.

"Yea I was screaming at you for awhile," he sounds almost concerned. I just nod and rub my face, hoping to get more awake.

It feels like months have passed since I was roughly deposited in this cell after they first injected me. My cell neighbor has been Ryker all this time. Dark-haired and blue eyed. When I first saw those eyes looking at me, I mistook them for Peeta's and I felt instant terror seize me, thinking he had been captured too. Then my vision focused and I saw the dark hair and realized, those weren't the blue eyes I love.

We keep each other company Ryker and I. He helps keep me sane and grounded whenever I return from those tortures. Sometimes when I return from those sessions I am so out of it, I don't know what is real. Ryker talks me through it, helps me as best as he can.

We have both talked about home, until we become so tired or tuckered out that we just fall asleep. The first time I met him though, I was hesitant to share any information. But as time wore on, and the torture got worse, he became a friend, and I shared a lot about Peeta, Haymitch, Gale and whoever else I felt like talking about. Sometimes it was too hard, talking about them, and I would end up going to the corner of my cell and sobbing.

He would leave me alone, falling silent. What else could he do?

The cell they brought me back to is quite different from my first prison. This cell is one cement wall at the back and then I am surrounded by bars. The bars opposite the wall have the gate that lets me out of the cell, and then on my left and right are other cells. Only one of the cells is currently occupied. I watch Ryker as he looks at me, with pity no less. He doesn't look much better than I do, I'm sure.

He has a swollen nose, and I'm pretty sure his arm has been dislocated at least half a dozen times. He also has a scar on his cheek that still hasn't healed quite right. He smiles at me softly.

"What?" He asks, tilting his head to the side.

"Nothing." I look away and can't help but feel like the walls are closing in. Time is drifting away from me, and it's getting harder and harder to think there will be a happy ending for me. Some days I resign myself to my death. It's inevitable. "Do you think we'll ever get out of here?" I raise that question just to see what he will say. I already know the answer.

He puts his back against the wall and brings his knees to his chest.

"I don't know," he replies.

"I thought Peeta would come for me, at first," I say softly. "Now, I wish he wouldn't. I don't want him to get hurt, or worse killed."

I put my hands to my face, in an effort to hide my tears and maybe muffle my sobs. I don't know why I still bother. Ryker has seen me cry more times than I can count. Phoenix is succeeding. He's getting what he wants. My life is over. My body feels so weak now; I can barely stand when they come to get me. Not to mention all the injuries I have sustained in their little torture sessions.

I wish they would just stop and kill me already.

As if he could read my mind Ryker speaks up. "Don't give up Katniss. Not yet. I won't let you."

He approaches the bars that make up his cell and mine and kneels, grabbing them with his fists.

"Katniss! Look at me." He begs.

When I finally turn my head and I see the look in his eyes, I feel my spirits lift a little. Hope. His eyes are shinning with them.

"Now get over here." He motions with his hand for me to come to him.

I crawl over to where he sits by the bars and he awkwardly puts his arm through, giving me a hug.

"Now isn't this the best hug you have ever had?"

I can't help it but chuckle. It sounds strange in these walls. Any sort of happiness. At that moment I am so thankful that I'm not alone.

HGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHHGHGHGHGHGHGHHGHGHGHGHG HGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGH

_**I'm thrown so roughly on the floor I swear I feel my bones vibrate from the shock waves.**_

"_**Enjoy your new prison Mockingjay," the guard sneers at me as he slams the bars closed.**_

_**I have no energy to turn around and fix him with a menacing stare. My arm hurts even though it has been bandaged and supposedly cleaned. My head is still spinning from what I just experienced. Peeta killed. Prim killed. What was that? It seemed so real, and the cuts I have, real.**_

"_**Are you ok?" a voice asks.**_

_**I turn my head, squinting, and the first thing I see in my blurred vision is blue eyes. Peeta! No, they got him. He steps more into the light, and I see that it isn't Peeta. He has dark hair, not blonde like my Peeta. I sigh in relief.**_

"_**Hey, aren't you Katniss? From the Hunger Games?"**_

_**I don't reply. Why should I talk to him? Instead I just lay there, wishing he would shut up.**_

"_**My name is Ryker. I'm from District Seven. Phoenix took it over now, but I was leading a group of soldiers fighting against him. One day a bomb blew me off my feet and then I woke up here, in this hell hole."**_

_**Oh my God, why wouldn't he be quiet? I turn on my side, putting my back to him, hoping he gets the idea.**_

_**He doesn't.**_

"_**I don't know how long I've been here. But it's nice to have someone to talk to now."**_

_**I roll my eyes. Of course he can't see them, but I don't care. After five seconds passes he talks again, this time with a little more venom in his tone.**_

"_**Ok. Fine, be like that. See if I care. But you're not the only one who was taken from the ones they love."**_

_**I hear his feet shuffling and I guess he is moving around his cell. I turn back around and look at him. We stare at each other for several seconds and I can see his jaw clenching. **_

"_**Who did you lose?" I ask tentatively, my arms crossed over my chest.**_

"_**My family is dead. Gone. My little sister is still alive…I hope," his breath catches at the end of the sentence, and his eyes look around the cell wildly. He continues after he takes in a breath. "I was trying to protect her. I am all she has left. Then I went and got caught like an idiot…."**_

_**He looks like he is crying but I can't be sure. When I see him swipe a hand at his cheeks I can't help but feel sorry for him. Dammit Katniss. I sigh.**_

"_**What's her name?" I ask. He looks up at me, his blue eyes still swimming with tears. "Your sister, what's her name?" **_

"_**Georgia." **_

_**I nod. I don't know why I asked. I guess I just wanted to know. Being an older sibling wanting to protect their younger sibling. I get it. My heart aches as I think about Prim, who I tried to protect but in the end I couldn't. I bring my knees to my chest and hug myself. Not one of us spoke until the next day. Too caught up in their thoughts I guess. **_

"Where did you go," Ryker asks, with a raise of his eyebrow.

"Just thinking about the first time I met you," I say sullenly.

He smiles and runs his hand through his hair.

"Yup these baby blues had you mesmerized from day one."

I scoff. "Oh please. You're forgetting I'm married."

He laughs. "Doesn't matter to me."

I roll my eyes. He makes me do that a lot. But I would rather him be here, than me on my own, trapped here. Like last night for example, that was one of many times where I greatly appreciated him.

A door slams, followed by footsteps and our expressions immediately turn grim, my body tenses. We know that either means one of two things. One, that we are going to be fed or two…

They open Ryker's cell and haul him to his feet roughly.

"Hey! Hey!" he protests as a guard grabs his dislocated shoulder with no care.

"Shut up!" The taller guard yells, and he hits Ryker in his face with the butt of his gun.

I watch Ryker crumble to the ground and push myself to my feet shakily, holding on to the bars for support as my knees wobble. "You assholes, he's injured!"

My comment just gets laughs as they haul him away. He isn't unconscious, just dazed and he stumbles out as they urge him forward with their guns trained on his back.

As I watch them leave, I can't help but wonder if this is the last time I will see him. Ryker. The thought makes me sad, knowing that it could be a possibility. I hope he comes back. He will come back. He has to. With Phoenix you never know though, whatever they do to him could be his last.

I sit back down on the cell floor and let my thoughts drift. Ryker never said what they did to him when they took him away. I don't know if it's the same as me, or different, but he always comes back with an injury or more. After eight sessions of torture, I just wish it would end. I don't know how much more I can take. My mind is in shambles, and I feel like Ryker is barely holding me together. I need him to come back. I take a deep breath and suddenly go into a coughing fit. My head pounds when I finally stop coughing and I bring my hand to my nose. My fingers come away with blood.

Another side effect.

**A/N: Thanks to everyone still reading and reviewing. Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Thank you for the reviews I received on the last chapter, they really make me feel like I'm doing something right. :)**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Peeta's POV

I never liked hovercrafts. The ride is much too shaky, making me feel nauseous. I glance over to my right and see Haymitch doesn't seem to be bothered one bit. I guess he has been on his fair share of these so it doesn't bother him as much. One hand grabs my stomach and the other covers my mouth as the vessel lurches again.

"Looking a little green there Peeta." Gale sneers at me from where he is strapped in opposite me.

Everyone turns to look at me after his comment, and I see Haymitch's shoulders shaking. That bastard is chuckling. A soft hand touches my arm and I see green eyes watching me worriedly.

"Peeta are you ok?" Teagan asks while she rubs her hand up and down my arm. I should be upset with her considering our past, but it seems friendly enough. It's also oddly comforting. I close my eyes and pretend it's Katniss beside me instead, that it's her hand touching mine.

"Peeta?" Teagan asks again.

Her voice snaps me out of my reverie. Stop it Peeta. It seems wrong to imagine Teagan's hand as Katniss' but I couldn't help it at the moment. I swallow, close my eyes and try to take deep breaths. It helps somewhat and I feel some relief.

"Attention passengers," a computerized voice says over the PA system. "We will be landing in two minutes. Decent commencing."

My palms start to sweat and I keep telling myself to breath. Teagan reaches over and takes my hand in hers. She squeezes my hand, reassuring me.

"It's ok Peeta," she says as she smiles softly. Somehow I believe her.

Not just about landing, but about everything. About getting Katniss back. About our army defeating Phoenix. About Panem finally being in a state of peace.

There is no jolt as we land, we barely feel it and then the doors open. I know I have a monumental task ahead of me. To convince General Dakota to aid in the rescue mission to get Katniss home safe and sound. My heart starts to race as I think about her.

Hold on Katniss. Please hold on for me.

HGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHG

General Dakota looks like a no nonsense man. He reminds me of Snow with his shock white hair, but that's where the similarities stop. He doesn't smile once and he doesn't say much other than to shut down my plans.

We have been in this meeting for the past two hours and I feel like we have made no progress. General Dakota is a hard man to crack. However, my motivation for winning this argument is strong. Katniss. I will not let him disagree and every reason he gives me for the mission being a bad idea, I counter with why he needs to do this.

"This is ridiculous!" The General booms pounding his fists on the table. I can tell he is getting frustrated, and his patience is wearing thin. He probably won't listen to me for very long again.

"What's ridiculous is that you won't spare a couple soldiers to help Katniss!" my blood is boiling and there is no stopping me now. I shoot up from my seat and address him again. "Is this what the world has come to!? Letting innocents suffer? Katniss did _everything_ to help the war when Snow was in power. _Everything_! You need to help her now."

General Dakota has a look to kill on his face and his arms are crossed sternly on his chest. This tells me he doesn't seem receptive in the least, but I'm hopeful so I press on.

"General Dakota please. I will do whatever you want, just please, I beg you, we need to rescue Katniss. If Phoenix decides to dispose of her, the whole country will suffer. We can't let him do that. Look what he did to Paylor."

That seems to rattle him a bit, and his eyes shift around the room. He folds his arms on the table and leans forward. This is it. I feel whatever is about to come out of his lips, is going to be the final decision. Katniss' life is resting on these words about to be uttered.

"Mr. Mellark. I will give you twenty soldiers to help you. No more."

"Agreed." I respond not a second later, ecstatic. I'm one step closer to Katniss now. I reach my outstretched hand for him to shake on it but he doesn't move an inch.

"Hold on Mr. Mellark." He now has a smug smile on his face. "You said you would do whatever I want. Do you agree? In return you get your twenty soldiers." He waits on my answer. Undoubtedly most people know what I am going to say, even Dakota.

"What do you want me to do?" I ask suspiciously.

"When the time comes, you will know. And you do not question my orders; you will do as I say. Agreed?"

I know this is a trap but how can I refuse. I would agree to anything to keep Katniss safe.

"Now hold on…"Haymitch speaks up, but I interrupt him.

"Deal." I say, and General Dakota and I shake hands.

"Peeta!" Haymitch exclaims.

"I know." I tell him as I meet his eyes.

I feel like I have just made a deal with the devil, but I can't be bothered. If that's what it takes to bring her home, then so be it.

HGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHG

I lie awake unable to sleep. It's no longer foreign to me, this insomnia, unless my body is so tired that my eyes close from exhaustion. A million thoughts run through my mind, the main one, of course, being my wife. Tomorrow morning, before dawn, our team is going to attempt to infiltrate The Capitol. The good news, is that they know for sure that Katniss is being kept in there.

She is alive.

That's the main thought circulating in my head. I try to hold onto it with everything I have. So much time has passed since she was taken, I worry what state she will be returned to me in. Is it going to be like the Katniss I knew and fell in love with, or is it going to be like when I returned, all hyped up on tracker jacker venom. God I hope not. But I know whatever state we do find Katniss in, once it's one where her heart is beating and she is breathing, I will be thankful.

A knock on my door startles me out of my thoughts and I prop myself up on my elbows.

"Come in," I say hesitantly.

The last person I expect walks into my quarters. Gale.

We don't say a word as we look at each other and he quietly closes the door. I have no idea what time it is but I know it's late, approaching the time that we have to leave to go to the Capitol. He sits in the only chair in the small space and lets out a loud sigh.

"What do you want Gale," I spit out. His quiet demeanor is unnerving me.

"I wanted to tell you thanks, for all you have done for Katniss. As her best friend I…" he pauses as if it is hard for him to get out. "I'm glad someone was there for her when she needed it. You always put her first Peeta."

Where is he going with this? And by the way Gale, I don't think you can really call yourself her best friend anymore. Sad but true. I don't say this out loud though; let the poor guy have that.

I just nod, what else can I do?

"You're selfless Peeta. It's what she needs. I...I wish it had been me, but I guess it was always you..." he drifts off, apparently lost in his thoughts.

I take in all that he has said. I know Gale loves Katniss, it's the classic best friend falls for each other story. Except in this one, the boy with the bread somehow intervened. I smile to myself, and then my smile falls from my lips as a serious thought enters my head.

"Gale," I say somberly, "If I don't make it…"

"But you will." He says confidently. As if he can guarantee something like that. "You and Katniss belong together."

"But if I don't…can you look after her when I'm gone…"

"Peeta," he says with a warning.

"Promise me. Please."

"I promise." He says as he looks me in the eye. "I promise." He whispers finally. He says it with so much meaning that I believe him instantly and I let out a sigh of relief.

"Thank you."

"Katniss isn't going to like it though," he says with a slight chuckle. I can't help but smile. He couldn't be more right.

With those last words, he exits my room. The door shuts, leaving me alone with my thoughts once again. Surprisingly, my eyelids close, feeling like they weigh a ton after that conversation, and I drift off into a dreamless sleep.

HGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHG

I awake with a jolt and check my communicuff. Shit. I slept way too long. I dress in a flash and I am out the door running to the dock where the hovercraft is scheduled to leave to go to the Capitol.

Haymitch is the first person I see, sitting there, looking as calm as ever. When he spots me sprinting toward him, I see his entire body tense.

"Haymitch!" I yell as I reach him. "Why didn't…anyone…wake me?" I ask out of breath.

"Peeta." Haymitch says in a placid voice. It scares me, chills me.

"Where's the hovercraft? Gale and the soldiers? And…and…Teagan. Where are they!" I shout at him as my eyes scan the area. No sign of them. They should have been here waiting. I'm late and they aren't here. Why aren't they here?

"Peeta." Haymitch grabs my shoulders and I force myself to look at him. "They left Peeta."

"What…no…why didn't they wait. Why didn't they wake me!" I'm confused and furious.

"Peeta." God I wish he would stop saying my name like that. I get a sudden urge to hit him.

"Get off of me!" I raise my hands, making his fall from my shoulders.

"Peeta you were never going. In the end Gale and I decided it was too dangerous. Katniss would have my head if I let you go. Gale said he would bring her back."

What gives you the right!" I shout in his face. "She's my wife," I hit my chest, "MINE GODDAMMIT. Not Gale's! It's not your decision!"

"I'm sorry. It was the best way!"

I lash out at him, and he blocks my fist. I send a left hook this time and I hit him in the temple. He falls to the floor and I jump on Haymitch, pummeling him. I can't stop. My fists just keep punching. I can't see anymore, images are just flashing before my eyes. Katniss losing the baby, and almost dying in that fire, Katniss bleeding and Gale holding her in his arms. My arms start to feel tired, and then there is a weight on me and I am thrown to the ground. I feel the weight of a body on top of mine, and my arms are yanked behind my back.

"NO!" I scream, not stopping. My scream echoes and I hear scuffling until I feel a shock course throughout my body.

Intense pain, everywhere, then…darkness.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Katniss' POV

"Peeta!" I exclaim as I run to him and embrace him. He stumbles from the force as I crash into him. He keeps us grounded though as his strong arms envelop me and hold me close to his chest. I breathe him in. He smells distinctly like Peeta. Like vanilla and flour and a scent that is uniquely Peeta all rolled into one. I hold him and I don't want to let go. I never want to let go for fear he might vanish. He is actually here. He found me. He came for me.

"Katniss," he says my name in a whisper. It fills me with joy hearing his voice and my name spilling from his lips. You really do miss the little things.

"Peeta how did you find me?" I ask hesitantly.

When he doesn't answer I wonder why and reluctantly lift my head so that I can look at his face. What I see surprises me. Peeta is looking at me with hate. It reminds me of when he returned from the Capitol, with tracker jacker venom coursing through his veins.

"Peeta?" I say softly, feeling a little dose of fear shudder throughout my body.

Suddenly it feels like all the air is being sucked out of my lungs. I can't breathe and I start to gasp, panicking, my mouth opening and closing like a fish. I realize it's because Peeta's arms are squeezing me way too tight. I imagine this is what it would feel like if I were prey for one of those massive snakes I heard about, ana-something.

I try to say his name or move my arms, but it's no use. This isn't happening, Peeta would never attack me. Oh wait. But he has. But that was in the past. He's changed.

Peeta has my arms tightly pinned to my sides and I begin to see black dots swirling in my vision. No air is entering my lungs and I feel extremely light-headed. I realize that it wouldn't be too long until I pass out. You'd think that this feeling was the worst part about this ordeal, but it's not.

The worst part is staring me in the face and all I see is utter hatred; intent to kill. Tears of betrayal leak from my eyes. Out of all the nightmares my brain came up with, this was never one. To die by the hands of the one I love. Peeta, my love, my husband.

Just as I'm thinking that this is it, that this is the end, my eyes shoot open and I'm gasping for air. I can't get enough, and I suck it in greedily. Tears flow freely from my cheeks, and with each inhale my ribs protest vehemently. I ignore the pain, and inhale as much air as I can. I hear chuckling from beside the operating bed where I am strapped down.

I didn't think it was possible to hate this man any more, but today he proved me wrong.

As I blink to clear my eyes of the tears I see Phoenix's smiling face looking down at me.

"Katniss Everdeen, reduced to tears. HAHA. I LOVE IT!" he exclaims.

"It's Katniss…Mellark…you sonofabitch." I manage to spit out between my gasps for air.

"Oooh still feisty. We will break you soon enough my dear."

I say nothing, keeping my expression stoic, concentrating on getting my breathing back to normal. My chest hurts from the lack of air and I expect my ribs to be bruised as well.

Eventually I am carted back to my cell and dumped on the floor. I look to Ryker's cell and see that he has still not returned and my heart skips a beat in my chest. He has never been gone this long, and I can't help but worry about him. He is my one and only friend in here, and I hope to God Phoenix hasn't….

No it can't be true. I refuse to go there. He is ok. He has to be.

I go to the corner of my cell and put my back against the cold wall. I don't think I will ever see daylight again. This is it for me. No one is coming. God I hope Peeta isn't doing something foolish. I try to close my eyes and think of him, of a happy time we experienced but the image that flashes in my head is Peeta constricting me to death as his face emanates so much hate.

"No!" I gasp as my eyes shoot open. I cover my mouth with my hand and try not to sob.

That bastard has corrupted my thoughts somehow. I try to think of a happy moment with Peeta, good thoughts, but the same horrifying image keeps coming to the forefront. I shake my head and curl into a ball on the floor, curling within myself, as if I can protect myself from the images in my head. Unfortunately it seems as if they are a part of me now.

I try to think of hunting instead, the woods, District 12, Gale, Prim, and my mom, anything to distract my thoughts.

I don't close my eyes for fear the image returns.

HGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHG HGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGH

A loud clanking noise wakes me and I immediately look to Ryker's cell. I blink rapidly trying to get my eyes to adjust to the darkness, and I make out a form on the floor of his cell.

"Ryker!?" I shuffle over to the bars separating our prisons as I call out to him. I'm still not sure it is him as his back is turned.

"Ryker!" I say a little louder this time, hoping to stir him. Nothing. The body on the floor remains immobile. Then, a mumble escapes them.

"Mhmm."

Ok so at least the person is alive.

I can just barely make out the blond hair in the darkness. It could be Ryker. Since the person is still unconscious I just sit and wait, watching, hoping that this is Ryker and that he has come back to me.

HGHGHGHGHGHHGHGHGHGHGHGHG

"Katniss?"

I open my eyes and see Ryker staring at me concerned.

"Ryker! Thank God" I rush to the bars so I can touch him. I push my hand through and try to hug him.

"Guess somebody missed me." His lip curls up on one side smugly.

I just try to blow it off, when I know the truth is I really did. I feared the worst had happened and I didn't even want to think about it. Then he does something unexpected. He reaches through the bars and his hand finds my cheek.

"I missed you too." He says softly.

I back away from his touch and bend my head.

"I'm sorry. I just had to touch you. After…" he trails off. I watch him intently waiting for him to continue, but he doesn't.

"Ryker…what did they do to you?" I ask, looking into his eyes.

The fear I see there makes me sorry I asked. Now I don't want to know.

"It's ok. You don't have to say. I don't really wanna talk about what they did to me either." I look away and glance at the wall. I can still feel his glance on me, analyzing.

It's silent for what feels like minutes until he speaks again.

"How long was I gone?" he asks me.

I don't look at him as I answer. "Too long," I say softly. So soft I'm not sure he heard, so I turn my glance to him.

He is watching me so intently it makes me uncomfortable.

"What?" I ask him, a little annoyed.

He shakes his head and a small smile graces his features. I roll my eyes.

"Nothing." He looks at me smiling wider now, like he has figured something out.

I want to wipe that smile off his face and at the same time I don't want to. Ugh! He can be so exasperating.

One thing I do know for sure, I am happy he is back. It's like there is a ray of light in the cell again, some hope. I won't dare tell him that though, his ego does not need to be stroked. It suddenly hits me who he reminds me of, Finnick.

Before my thoughts can wander he begins to talk to me again. He talks about his favorite topic, his sister. I talk about Peeta, even though it hurts something fierce in my chest. We go on and on until there are no more words to say and eventually we fall into an easy companionable silence.

HGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHG

"KATNISS!"

Ryker's screams penetrate my sleeping brain and I jolt awake. Ow, my ribs. I put my hands to the aching area and groan.

"Katniss…finally. I've been calling you for the past couple minutes. You were dead to the world." He says the last past in a softer voice, as if he is afraid to say it.

"Why did you wake me?" I'm a little pissed, especially since he made me jolt upright, hurting my already angry ribs.

"Katniss, something is happening."

Only then do the noises filter into my brain. Gunshots, shouting. It sounds like chaos outside of our cells, but I can't see anything.

"Get over here." Ryker says to me.

I scoot over to the bars between our cells, and his hand grasps mine. I don't reject it, it's comforting, and I need something to anchor me. My heart thuds in my chest, pounding fiercely. I grip Ryker's hand tighter as the gunshots get closer. Then there are footsteps right outside our cells.

I see bouncing lights on the walls, and I realize they must be flashlights. Then before I know it there are people in front of our cells. I don't recognize all the faces, but one stands out.

"Gale!" I exclaim.

"Katniss, thank God." He says as he shines the light on my face. He opens the gate and rushes to me.

I hug him so tight. Is this real? I can't help but wonder. Am I strapped down in that room, while Phoenix enjoys my suffering?

"Are you real?" I ask him as tears cloud my sight.

"Yes Katniss. We have to go. Now."

He tries to pull me up with him but I resist.

"You're not real." I cry, tears cascading down my cheeks. "You're not here."

He kneels next to me and grabs my face in both of his hands, forcing me to look at him. Then he kisses me.

"Don't tell Peeta I did that." He says sheepishly. I don't respond, because now I am in shock. "Catnip Peeta is waiting for you. I'm here. This is real. We are getting you out of here."

I nod and make to stand. Pain shoots through my body. "I need help."

He wraps his arm around me and we walk to the exit of my cell.

Then I realize they are leaving Ryker.

"Wait!" I yell making everyone halt in their steps. "Ryker. You need to rescue Ryker too."

"Catnip, our objective was to get you out, no one else…"

"No!" I say adamantly. "He's my friend. If he stays here Phoenix will kill him. Please Gale."

Gale looks at me and I can see he is thinking quickly. His head snaps up as shouts echo from somewhere close by.

"That's not our men. I'm sorry Catnip but we don't have time."

"NO!" I shout trying to struggle away from Gale but he is too strong and I am too weak.

Over my shouts I hear Ryker yelling desperately.

"YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME HERE! PLEASEEEEEE!...KATNISSSSSSS!"


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Apologies for taking so long to update. I started out so good with the updating. Hope you guys still remember the story and thanks for all the reviews from past chapters. Much appreciated.**

Chapter 17

Peeta's POV

I felt bad when I saw Haymitch's face. I don't know why he let me beat him up in the first place. It's something I regret immensely but I just lost it when he told me I had been left behind. As if I was useless. It's my wife for God's sakes. To leave me behind was cruel and I blame him and stupid Gale. If Katniss doesn't come back I will blame them, although I know they would have tried their best.

Whenever I think about their decision I start to get hot and bothered, but then I see Haymitch's busted lip, black eye and broken nose and it somehow subdues me.

The first time he saw me after the incident, I got a kick in my groin. Before I could get a word out. I just remember feeling shooting, stabbing pains, letting out some sort of undignified grunt and falling to the ground. That shit hurt like hell but I felt like I deserved that and more. So, I took it in stride until I saw him again. I jumped a little when I saw him at my door. He surprised me and my hand reflexively shot to cover my member. Haymitch just smiled and stood at the door to my quarters, his arms crossed over his chest.

He told me the rescue team should be back by tonight if everything went well. The words put a huge knot in my throat; I try to swallow but my throat just feels dry. Katniss should be back tonight. In a couple hours I could have my wife back. I start to feel hope building in my chest. Tonight I could be kissing her, touching her, hearing her voice again.

The swelling sensation in my chest feels like it's going to explode. Haymitch must have read the joy on my face because his next words make me deflate.

"That's _if_ everything goes according to plan. They could arrive later." Haymitch tells me.

I nod and look at my feet, trying not to be too optimistic. I hear his feet shuffling away and realize that's all he came to say and he is leaving.

"Haymitch wait." I call to him and I see him stop and turn to face me. "I'm sorry…for what I did, how I reacted. It was uncalled for…"

"Just don't let it happen again. Cause next time you won't get off so easy," he says as he points his finger at me.

"Never happen again. I promise." I say quickly, meaning every word.

To be honest, it's a hard promise to keep but I will try my best. I don't even realize I have lost it until it is too late. It's like I have no control when I feel the rage building up. That's another reason I need Katniss. She helps me through my episodes and calms me. Without her I feel lost. It's been so long already since I last saw her, and I feel an ache in my chest at the thought, an intense sadness.

One of the reasons I wanted to go on the rescue mission was to let out some of my anger at the ones who took Katniss. Now I won't be able to do that. Unfortunately Haymitch got the brunt of that anger. I wanted to beat Phoenix's face to a pulp, not my ex-mentor. I wanted to make everyone who made her bleed suffer for what they did to her. It's funny. The Peeta Mellark of years ago would never have thought this way. But things change, the war, the Hunger Games, and getting tracker-jacked, they all changed me.

Haymitch leaves me to my thoughts with a mumbled goodbye, and a grumbling in my stomach makes me decide my next move. It's almost time for lunch, so I head to the dining hall. I may as well eat. I just hope I can keep it down, I'm so nervous about seeing Katniss.

HGHGHGHGHGGHGHGHGHGHGHGHG

"Where the hell are they?" I say softly to myself as I stand where all the hovercrafts are docked. "They should have been back by now."

I keep scanning the entrance to see if they will emerge at any moment. I have been sitting and standing waiting for them to arrive for hours now. When it turned dark I just told myself that was normal, missions get delayed, and they can't be perfect right down to the minute. When two hours had passed however, I began to pace and expletives flowed freely from my mouth, despite the looks I received. When three hours passed, I decided I had to go find someone. This was not good, obviously something went wrong. I felt a wrenching in my chest and forced myself to take deep breaths.

I took off in a sprint to Command, hopefully to find some answers.

HGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHG

"What do you mean you have no contact with them!" I yell at General Dakota.

"You better back the hell off boy! Especially if you want me to answer your questions."

"Peeta…" Haymitch says warningly as he puts a hand on my arm. I shrug it off but I sit down, trying to calm myself.

"So what you're telling me is you have no idea if they are alive or dead?" I say as evenly as I can. I clench and unclench my fists.

"We lost contact not too long after they landed. The Capitol or Phoenix must have some device to disable our communications. So, until they board the hovercraft and are in the air, they probably won't be able to contact us."

In the…in the air?!" I stutter in disbelief. "So they are still in there!? Send me in. Send me in with another team."

"NO." General Dakota says without missing a beat. It seems like he knew I was going to ask that. I suppose it would be obvious. We are talking about the life of the woman I love. Everyone knows I am willing to do whatever it takes.

"General…" I try to plead with him but he cuts me off.

"The answer is no Mr. Mellark. They will return or they will not. I did what you previously asked, and you still have something to do _for me_. Until then….you are dismissed."

"No…that can't be it."

"I SAID YOU ARE DISMISSED!" The General turns to the soldiers in the room with us. "Get him out of my sight."

The soldiers grab me under my arms and I struggle to get out of their grasp. They drag me out the door and into the hallway where they let me go. I give them the most annoyed, evil look I can and then I stalk away. I need to hit something, release this anger, before I explode. How could they just do nothing!

I enter the training area that Thirteen has set up and start climbing, punching and kicking bags until my arms are so sore, they feel like jelly. I collapse to the floor in exhaustion and press my palms to my eyes and release a scream from deep within my core that I had been holding in. It echoes off the walls, coming back at me, and it feels like I am not alone. Like someone else is feeling my pain and frustration.

HGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHG

I'm lying awake staring at the ceiling in my quarters. I can't sleep; my brain won't stop thinking about how Katniss could be dead, which is the worst case scenario. I don't really think she is. But I think something went wrong, and Katniss is in danger. I rub my tired eyes and close them, listening to the silence around me. Then I hear the thud of footsteps on the ground, running and it makes me sit upright in bed. My door slams open and Haymitch says what I have been waiting to hear since I can't remember how long. Too long.

"They're back," he says with a small smile. "and they got her."


End file.
